Harry Potters Wahres Erbe
by Olaf74
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Harry und seine Familie, die anders ist, als viele denken.
1. Prolog

Harry Potter und sein Wahres Erbe

Prolog

Privet Drive Nummer 4

Harry sass wie so oft nachts in seinem Zimmer im Privet Drive Nummer 4 und brütete über seinen Hausaufgaben.

Im Moment war er dabei, den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke für das kommende, sechste Schuljahr, der mindestens 5 Rollen lang sein sollte, fertigzustellen.

Während er in Gedanken versunken auf die Rollen starrte, erschienen auf einmal schräg über ihm Flammen.

Als er sich erschrocken danach umschaute, sah er einen Phoenix. Allerdings hatte der eine besonde­re Farbe, nämlich Silbern mit dunkleren Flügelspitzen.

Harry starrte den Phoenix erstaunt an und sagte „Wer bist du denn?". Wie als wenn der Phönix ihn verstanden hätte, wandte er sich ihm zu und nun sah Harry, das der Phönix einen Umschlag im Schnabel hielt, den er nun Harry hinüber hielt.

Harry sah den Phoenix erstaunt an.

„Ist der für mich?" fragte er woraufhin der Phönix zu nicken schien. Kurz entschlossen nahm Harry den Umschlag an sich und sah sich diesen genauer an. Es war ein dunkelbrauner Umschlag, auf dem seine aktuelle Anschrift stand. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete Harry den Umschlag vorsichtig und ent­faltete das darin enthaltene Pergament. Es war ein Brief.

„Lieber Harry.

Wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, so sind wir, dein Vater James und ich, deine Mutter tod. Wir hatten uns unter dem Fidelius-Zauber versteckt und unser Geheimnisverwahrer war Peter Pettigrew. Wenn wir tod sein sollten, so muss Peter, wie wir bereits vermuteten, ein Agent und Verräter sein. Aber nicht an Voldemort, sondern er berichtet an Albus Dumbledore.

Ja, du liest richtig. Albus ist derjenige, der vermutlich für unsere Tod verantwortlich ist.

Du fragst dich sicher nun, warum er das tun sollte. Nun, das liegt daran, das wir, auch du, keine Menschen sind, oder besser gesagt, nur als Menschen geboren werden, aber unser wahres Erbe kurz vor dem 16. Geburtstag in Erscheinung tritt. Du müsstest diesen Brief kurz vor deinem 16. Geburts­tag erhalten.

Du wirst dich sicher nun fragen, was wir sind, wenn wir keine Menschen sind. Nun, die Antwort hierauf sicht sehr überraschend. Wir sind geborene Phönixe, um genau zusein, sind wir Phönixl­ords. Wieso wir nun aber getötet werden konnte, wenn wir als Phönixe fast unsterblich sind ist ganz einfach. Albus Dumbledore ist ein geborener Dämon und diese besitzen Zauber, die auch uns Scha­den koennen, zwar nicht töten, aber soweit schwächen, das auch der Todesfluch wirkt.

An deinem 16. Geburtstag wird dein Erbe erwachen. Du wirst dich an diesem Tage unweigerlich in einem Phönix verwandeln und für 14 Tage in dieser Form verbleiben. Dieses ist unvermeidlich und auch nicht zu verhindern. Die Verwandlung ist nicht schmerzhaft aber sehr unangenehm. Nach die­sen 14 Tagen bist du kein Mensch mehr. Du wirst zwar, wie wir auch, wieder dein menschliches Aussehen annehmen koennen, aber bedenke, die menschliche Form wird praktisch zu deiner Ani­magusform. Allerdings kannst du die menschliche Form beliebig lange beibehalten. Einzig zu be­achten ist, das du einmal im Monat, wie die normalen Phönixe auch, den Tag der Wiedergeburt hast. Das ist Fakt und ein Teil von dir. Gut 12 Stunden vor dem Tag der Wiedergeburt wirst du dich, ob du willst, oder nicht, in deine Phönixform verwandeln.

Ich weiss, diese Informationen sind sehr verwirrend und schockierend und du fragst dich jetzt si­cher, wieso wir keine Menschen sind. Das liegt daran, das zwei unserer Vorfahren ebenfalls Phö­nixlords waren. Allerdings lagen bis zu unserem Erwachen diese Gene inaktiv. Sprich seit über 500 Jahren gab es keinen geborenen Phönixlord mehr. Die letzten beiden waren Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw, von denen unsere Familie direkt abstammt, da beide verheiratet waren nach damaligem Recht.

Unsere Rasse taucht nur dann wieder auf, wenn eine grosse Bedrohung dieser Welt existiert. Da­mals vor gut 1000 Jahren war es Salazar Slytherin, der ebenfalls, wie Albus Dumbledore ein Dä­mon war. Ja, wenn du jetzt denkst, wie das sein kann, so will ich dir sagen, das Albus Dumbledore in Wahrheit der Sohn von Salazar ist und ebenfalls praktisch unsterblich ist, wie es häufig bei hoch gestellten Dämonen der Fall ist.

Bei diesem Brief findest du auch eine Reihe von Aufzeichnungen über unsere Rasse, die einiges Er­klärt und auch dir helfen wird, alles zu verstehen. Bedenke, unsere Rasse ist sehr mächtig und sehr alt. Wir sind eine Legende und werden häufig als Wächter der Erde bezeichnet.

Bitte passe auf dich auf wenn du auf Albus triffst. Er ist sehr gefährlich, obwohl er gerne als Gross­vater-Figur auftritt.

Die Personen denen du vertrauen kannst sind Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall. Ja ich weiss, das Minerva eigentlich absolut hinter Albus zu stehen scheint, aber sie ist eine der Führerin­nen einer Organisation, die es sich zur Aufgabe machte, über die Untaten von Albus zu wachen und diese so gut es geht zu bereinigen. Leider gelingt das nicht immer. Unsere Rasse ist im Moment die einzigste, die in der Lage ist, Albus Dumbledore in Schach zu halten und ihn zu besiegen.

Wenn du nun an die Tatsache denkst, das Fawkes zu ihm steht, so liegt dies daran, das er von den Phönixen als eine Art Beobachter und Wächter entsandt wurde.

Bitte Pass auf dich auf.

In Liebe

James „Prongs" Potter

und

Lilly „Tigerlilly" Potter

Als Harry das gelesen hatte, war er gelinde gesagt sprachlos. Es erklärte aber auch so vieles. Und warf so manche Frage auf. Zum Beispiel was mit Tom Riddle war.

Kopfschüttelnd legte er sich, nachdem er den Aufsatz beendet hatte auf das Bett und begann in den Texten zu lesen, um sich auf die Nacht seines Geburtstages vorzubereiten.

AN:

Dies ist eine Idee von mir für eine Geschichte. Bitte postet Reviews dazu und sagt mir eure Mei­nung. Sollte sie euch gefallen werden neue Kapitel folgen.

Alle Rechte an der Serie Harry Potter gehören ausserdem J. K. Rowling bzw. dem entsprechenden Verlag.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter und sein Wahres Erbe

Chapter 1

AN: erst einmal Danke für die Reviews. Hier das nächste Kapitel.

AN2: Weder Harry Potter noch alle anderen Figuren, ausser denen von mir erfundenen, gehören Mir. Diese Rechte liegen bei Frau J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag

AN3: _Diese Schrift ist geistessprache (Telepathie)_

Harry wandte sich nun dem Material zu, das dem Brief beilag.

Er öffnete den Umschlag und nahm mehrere kleine Gegenstände heraus.

Als er diese ausserhalb des Umschlags berührte, vergrösserten sie sich und man konnte erkennen, das es sich um mehrere, sehr alte Bücher handelte.

Neugierg betrachterte Harry nun die Titel der Bücher.

Das erste hiess „Das Wesen der Phönixlords und ihr Auftauchen in der Geschichte dieser Welt"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Genau das was mich jetzt am meisten Interessiert:" meint er leise zu sich selbst, schaut aber überrascht auf, als ein leises zustimmendes Kreischen ertönt. Er hatte doch vor Aufregung vergessen, das der Phönix noch immer auf der Bettkante sass und ihn neugierig beobachtete. Daraufhin musste Harry lächeln. „Da habe ich dich doch glatt vergessen." sagte er. „Wartest du auf etwas bestimmtes oder möchtest du in der Zeit der Verwandlung bei mir verbleiben?" fragte er nun neugierig.

Zu seinem Erstaunen schaute der Phönix ihm tief in die Augen und flog auf einmal auf seine Schulter. Harry versuchte das zusätzliche Gewicht auf der Schulter auszugleichen und wandte sich dem Buch wieder zu, als er auf einmal spürte, wie der Phönix ihm leicht ins Ohr biss, bis etwas Blut erschien. Erstaunt wandte sich Harry dem Phönix wieder zu, als er auf einmal eine leise Stimme im Kopf hörte. _„Hallo, junger Prinz. Ich heisse Retalan und war früher der Gefährte von deinem Vater, James Potter. Nur wenige wissen, das es mich gibt. Ich wurde von deinen Eltern als letzter Wunsch gebeten, dich in dieser Zeit deiner Verwandlung zu begleiten und dein Gefährte zu werden. Ich habe mich eben an dich gebunden. Ich hoffe, das bereitet dir keine Probleme oder Bedenken."_

Harry schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Ich wusste garnicht, das mein Vater einen Phönix besass, aber ich fühle mich geehrt, das du auch mich als deinen Gefährten ausgewählt hast. Aber wieso nennst du mich „junger Prinz"? Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und nenne mich Harry. Danke." fragte Harry nun.

„_Nun, Jun... äh Harry." wobei man ein leichtes, mentales Kichern hörte. „auch dein Vater bestand darauf, das ich ihn mit dem Vornamen ansprach. Aber bevor ich das konnte, brauchte ich deine Zustimmung. Nun zu der Frage, wieso ich dich so nenne. Es ist so, die Phönixlords sind, in den Zeiten, wo sie auftauchen, die Oberhäupter der Phänixrassen. Wie du vielleicht siehst, bin ich ein sogenannter Cobalt-Phönix. Wir sind eine der stärksten Arten der Phönixe. Neben den bekannten Fähigkeiten der normalen Phönixe beherrschen wir insgesamt 3 Elemente, nämlich den Schatten, das Feuer und das Licht. Wir sind die vermutlich ungewöhnlichste Phönixart die es gibt. Leider gibt es, auch dank Mister Dumbledore nur noch wenige von uns, da er der Meinung ist, das nur Feuerphönixe ein Existenzrecht haben, da wir ja den „Schatten" beherrschen, und damit das sogenannte absolut Böse. Und das darf es nach seiner Ansicht nicht geben." _meinte Retalan.

Harry nickte nun. „Das leuchtet mir ein. Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich nach der Verwandlung aussehen werden?" fragte er neugierig.

„_Ja, das ist mir erlaubt. Du wirst ebenfalls ein Kobaltphönix sein. Ich freue mich, das du mich akzeptierst. Ich bin sicher, diese Gemeinschaft wird beiden Seiten sehr helfen." _sagte Retalan.

„Ich habe eine eher ungewöhnliche Frage, Retalan" sagte Harry. „Werde ich später nach der Umwandlung in der Phönixform mich fortpflanzen können? Oder ist dies nur in menschlicher Form möglich?" sagte er zaghaft. „wenn es möglich ist, könnte ich zum Arterhalt beitragen." sagte Harry mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

_**Retalan sah recht irritiert aus**_

„_Ganz ehrlich, das hat mich noch keiner gefragt. Ja, es ist dir sowohl als Phönix als auch als Mensch möglich, dich fortzupflanzen. Ein mögliches Kind aus einer Beziehung mit einem Menschen würde automatisch zu einem Phönixlord. Es ist auch möglich das deine Partnerin ebenfalls zu einem Phönixlord würde."_

Harry war doch sehr erstaunt. „Ist es uns denn möglich, andere Menschen ebenfalls zu Phönixlords zu machen?" sagte er. „Das wäre mir neu."

„_Rein theoretisch ist es möglich. Dazu musst du aber an diesen Menschen gebunden sein, oder er muss ein direkter Verwandter sein. Dann ists dir Möglich mit deiner Magie ihm ebenfalls diese Fähigkeit zu verleihen." sagte Retalan mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. _

„_Ich würde aber nun dir vorschlagen, das du dir das Buch einmal sehr genau durchliest. Das wird dir die Umwandlung sehr erleichtern, da du dann einiges von dem, was mit dir passieren wird, verstehen kannst." sagte Retalan dann._

„Danke Retalan" sagte Harry.

Harry wandte sich nun wieder dem Buch zu und schlug es auf.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter und sein Wahres Erbe

Chapter 2

AN: erst einmal Danke für die Reviews. Hier das nächste Kapitel.

AN2: Weder Harry Potter noch alle anderen Figuren, ausser denen von mir erfundenen, gehören Mir. Diese Rechte liegen bei Frau J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag

AN3: _Diese Schrift ist geistessprache (Telepathie)_

Harry wandte sich nun dem Buch zu.

Es schien sehr alt zu sein. Der Buchtitel war in goldenen Lettern verfasst. Auch war das Buch mit einem Siegel verschlossen.

Harry sah das Siegel erst verwirrt an, aber legte dann, einer Art Eingebung folgend, seinen Daumen darauf. Er spürte einen kurzen Stich und sah, wie das Buch kurz golden aufleuchtete. Als das Leuchten verschwand, sprang der Verschluss des Buches auf und er konnte es öffnen.

Harry seuftzte und begann die erste Seite zu lesen.

„Sehr geehrter Leser.

Da ihr diesen Text lesen koennt, hat das Buch Euch als einen wahren Phönixlord erkannt. Dieses ging nur durch den Tropfen Blut, den es euch abnahm.

Dieses Buch enthält viele Informationen über eure Rasse, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende verloren gingen oder aus den Büchern entfernt wurden, um unsere Rasse möglichst geheim zu halten.

Einige der Kapitel werden sich erst nach und nach euch eröffnen, da deren Wissen erst nach eurer Umwandlung verfügbar ist." stand da.

Darunter folgte dann ein Inhaltsverzeichnis:

1. Kapitel

„Was sind die Phönixlords und wie erwachen sie"

2. Kapitel

„Die Phönixlords und ihre Geschichte, Teil 1"

3. Kapitel

„„Die Unterschiede zwischen den Phönixlords und den normalen Phönixen"

4. Kapitel

„Die Umwandlung"

5. Kapitel

„Die Fähigkeiten der Phönixlords"

6. Kapitel

„Die Geschichte der Phänixlords, Teil 2"

7. Kapitel

„Die Verschiedenen Phönixrassen und ihre Unterschiede und Fähigkeiten"

Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Hmm, scheinbar sind das jene Kapitel, auf die ich im Moment zugreifen kann" meint er dann.

Neugierig wandte er sich nun dem ersten Kapitel zu.

„**Was sind die Phönixlords und wie erwachen sie"**

Was sind die Phänixlords? Nun, sie werden oft, und das nicht zu Unrecht, als Wächter der Welt oder auch Wahrer des Friedens bezeichnet.

Sie tauchten das erste mal in der Geschichtsschreibung als Mythos vor gut 1000 Jahren auf.

Damals griffen sie, allerdings nur in Phönixform zu Gunsten der vier Gründer der Zaubererschule Hogwarts ein.

Damals wurde die Schule von einem stark schwarzmagischen Magier, mit dem Namen Seth Slytherin, bedroht, der wie heutzutage der Dunkle Lord alles andere Leben, ausser den Magiern, auslöschen wollte. Seth Slytherin war der jüngere Bruder von Salazar. Der wichtigste Unterschied ist aber, das Salazar damals nicht der „Böse" von beiden Brüdern war. Erst als die Mutter von Seth von Muggeln getötet wurde, wurde Seth zu einem Schwarzmagier. Salazar selbst hatte immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu den Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütigen. Er akzeptierte sogar diese in seinem Haus, solange sie seine Anforderungen erfüllten. Gewiss, diese waren hoch, aber sie waren Fair und gerecht.

Gut 10 Jahre nach der Gründung von Hogwarts gelang es Seth, seinen Bruder gefangen zu nehmen und dessen Stelle einzunehmen. Da sich beide sehr ähnlich sahen, viel das anfangs niemanden auf. Als Salazar Slytherin fing er nun an, seine Hasstriaden zu verbreiten. Daher auch die Meinung, das Salazar Slytherin das Böse in Persona sei. Als Ergebnis eines Streites, weil Seth mit aller Macht die anderen zwingen wollte, alle muggelgeborenen und Halbblütigen Magier aus der Schule zu verbannen, wurde er nun verbannt.

Es waren die Phönixlords, die am Ende den echten Salazar Slytherin befreien konnten und nach Hogwarts zurück brachten. Leider lag Salazar auf Grund der erlittenen Folter durch seinen Bruder, der so dessen Geheimnisse erfahren wollte, im Sterben. So blieb den Lords nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie machten Salazar Slytherin zu einem der Ihrigen. Eine Anmerkung ist zu machen. Das Buch aktualisiert sich selbst deshalb ist zu sagen, das Salazar Slytherin noch immer lebt. Suchet nach Ihm wenn es euch möglich ist, er steht absolut loyal zu den Lords.

Es gab unter den Gründern noch zwei weitere Phönixlords, diese allerdings als geborene. Es waren Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw.

Auf Grund der Aktualisierungen die nach dem Öffnen des Buches durch euch geschahen, weiss das Buch, das der Dunkle Lord Voldemord behauptet ein Nachfahre von Salazar zu sein. Dies ist ein Irrtum. Er entstammt der Linie von Seth Slytherin. Allerdings gibt es einen weiteren Nachfahren von Seth im Schloss, nämlich den jetzigen Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore. Ja, er mag ein Dämon sein, aber auch Seth hatte Dämonengene in sich.

Ein Phönixlord erwacht immer dann, wenn für das Gleichgewicht der Welt Gefahr besteht. Es ist nicht immer zwangsläufig ein Phönixlord, der erwacht. Wie in eurem Zeitalter sind es mindestens derer vier. Einer davon ist Salazar Slytherin. Die anderen müsst ihr erkennen und erwecken. Wie dieses Geschieht, wird euch in einem späteren Kapitel erklärt.

Ein Phönixlord erwacht sollten keine besonderen Umstände vorliegen, an seinem Sechzehnten Geburtstag. Die Tage davor beginnt er die ersten Veränderungen an sich zu bemerken. Diese können unter anderem eine Erhöhung der Körpertemperatur sein, aber auch zum Beispiel eine Veränderung der Sehfähigkeit und andere Kleinigkeiten.

Die genaueren Ereignisse der Umwandlung werdet ihr im übernächsten Kapitel beschrieben finden."

Nachdem er dies gelesen hatte, wurden ihm einige Veränderungen an ihm verständlicher.

Schliesslich wandte sich Harry dem nächsten Kapitel zu.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter und sein Wahres Erbe

Chapter 3

AN: erst einmal Danke für die Reviews. Hier das nächste Kapitel.

AN2: Weder Harry Potter noch alle anderen Figuren, ausser denen von mir erfundenen, gehören Mir. Diese Rechte liegen bei Frau J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag

AN3: _Diese Schrift ist geistessprache (Telepathie)_

Nachdem er das vorherige Kapitel und das zweite beendet hatte, wandte er sich neugierig dem drit­ten zu, das sich mit den Unterschieden der Phönixarten befasste.

„**Die Unterschiede zwischen den Phönixlords und den normalen Phönixen"**

Wie sie vielleicht wissen, nimmt man gemein hin an, das es nur eine Art von Phönixen gibt.

Dieses ist ein weitverbreiteter Irrtum.

Hier nun eine kleine Zusammenfassung der einzelnen Phönixarten:

1. die Feuerphönixe

Diese Rasse ist die vermutlich bekannteste und auch zahlenmässig grösste Rasse. Sie scheinen auf den ersten Blick in Flammen zu stehen.

Sie koennen von sehr klein (nach der Wiedergeburt) bis zu fast 2 Metern Grösse erreichen.

Ihre Besonderheiten sind zum einen die Fähigkeit, mit ihren Tränen zu heilen, dann sind sie in der Lage, schwere Gegenstände durch ihre eigene Magie zu bewegen. Dann ist dort noch die Teleporta­tion, bei der sie auch Personen mitnehmen koennen.

Ihre Farbe kann fast alle Nuancen des Rot erreichen.

2. Die Eisphönixe

Diese Rasse ist ein Mythos unter der magischen Bevölkerung, da sie primär in arktischen Regionen vorkommen.

Ihre Fähigkeiten ähneln denen der Feuerphönixe, aber zusätzlich beherrschen sie, im Gegensatz zu den Feuerphönixen, auch das Element Eis. Ihre Augen sind eisblau von der Farbe her.

Sie erreichen die selben Grössen wie ihre Verwandten, die Feuerphönixe.

Ihre Farbe beinhaltet alle Nuancen der Farbe blau.

3. die Todesphönixe

Diese Rasse ist die wohl selltenste und auch gefährlichste, da sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch die sogenannte Todesmagie beherrschen. Sie sind eine der mächtigsten Phönixrassen die es gibt.

Allerdings sind sie auch in der Lage, wenn sie sich an einen Menschen gebunden haben, diesen und Leute, denen er vertraut, in Situationen, wo er lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde, solange am Leben zu erhalten, bis ihm geholfen werden kann, ausser es übersteigt seine Kräfte.

Sie erreichen ebenfalls die gleiche Grösse wie die anderen Rassen ebenfalls.

Ihre Farben liegen in grauen Farbtönen.

Der letzte bekannte Magier, der einen Todesphönix als Partner hatte, war Salazar Slytherin.

4. die Schattenphönixe

Diese Phönixart ist die mächtigste aller Arten, aber auch gleichzeitig die selltenste neben den To­desphönixen.

Sie werden in der Geschichte auch gemeinhin als Cobalt-Phönixe bezeichnet, was auch ihr Rassen­name ist. Sie beherrschen alle gemeinhin bekannten Fähigkeiten der Phönixe, allerdings noch meh­rere, sehr mächtige dazu.

Dieses wären zum einen die Macht über das Element Schatten. Dann, und das ist das ungewöhnli­che an dieser Rasse, beherrschen sie auch den Gegensatz zum Element der Schatten, nämlich auch das Element des Lichts.

Ebenfalls sind sie die einzigsten Phönixe die auch das Element der Zeit bis zu einem gewissen Grad beherrschen.

Was diese Rasse aber so gefährlich macht, ist die Tatsache, das die wilden Vertreter der Rasse nicht zögern würden, auch zu töten. Dieses gilt auch für gebundene Cobalt-Phönixe.

Harry rieb sich nun die Augen.

Hmm... dachte er. „Und ich bin ein Cobalt-Phönix." murmelt er dann und blättert zu dem Teil über die Phönixlords.

**Die Phönixlords**

Zu der Rasse der Phönixlords muss man sagen, das diese keine ständig vertretene Rasse ist.

Sie werden in Menschenform geboren und erwachen in Zeiten der Not spätestens an ihrem 16. Ge­burtstag.

Ein Phönixlord kann aus einer jeden Phönixrasse stammen. Bisher gab es aber nur einen Todesphö­nix-Lord, nämlich Salazar Slytherin.

Ein Phönixlord beherrscht alle Fähigkeiten der jeweiligen Rasse, der er angehört, aber er besitzt auch noch weitere, besondere Fähigkeiten.

Da wäre zum einen die Fähigkeit, einen Menschen in bestimmten Fällen ebenfalls in einen Phönixl­ord zu verwandeln. Dann ist ihre Heilungsfähigkeit deutlich verstärkt. Phönixlords sind generell in der Lage zu töten, sollte dies unvermeidlich sein.

Sie beherrschen alle die Magie der Phönixe, allerdings besitzen sie die Besonderheit, diese auch in ihrer Menschlichen Form einzusetzen.

Dieses ist eine weitere Fähigkeit der Lords. Sie können sich jederzeit, und beliebig oft, in ihre ehemalige menschliche Form zurückverwandeln, allerdings ist diese nur noch, wenn man so will, ihre Animagus-Form.

Die Schatten- oder Cobalt-Phönixe werden generell als die Oberhäupter der Lords angesehen und als solche behandelt. Sollte ein einfacher Phönix auf einen Lord, egal ob erwacht oder nicht, treffen, so hat der einfache Phönix immer dem Lord zu gehorchen.

Harry las sich den Text erneut durch.

„nun gut" meinte er dann, auch an Relanar gewandt. „Das war ja sehr spannend".

„_Du solltest dich nun mit dem Kapitel über die Umwandlung beschäftigen. Bedenke es sind nur noch knapp 24 Stunden bis sie beginnt." sagte Relanar._

Harry nickte und bläterte um.

AN4: Anmerkung: das ist nur die vorl. Version des Kapitels. Kann sein das ich es noch überarbeite.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter und sein Wahres Erbe

Chapter 4

AN: erst einmal Danke für die Reviews. Hier das nächste Kapitel.

AN2: Weder Harry Potter noch alle anderen Figuren, ausser denen von mir erfundenen, gehören Mir. Diese Rechte liegen bei Frau J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag

AN3: _Diese Schrift ist geistessprache (Telepathie)_

AN4: Anmerkung: das ist nur die vorl. Version des Kapitels. Kann sein das ich es noch überarbeite.

Harry seuftzte noch einmal und wandte sich nun wieder dem Buch zu.

Das nächste Kapitel war jenes, das ihn wohl am meisten interessierte. In ihm ging es um die eigentliche Umwandlung.

„**Die Umwandlung"**

Lieber Leser,

wenn sie dieses lesen, so gehören sie zu der sehr selltenen Spezies der Phönixlords und sind kurz vor ihrer endgültigen Umwandlung.

Ich werde in diesem Kapitel in einigen Punkten näher auf die Umwandlung eingehen.

Gezeichnet

Luthor Angelus

Author

1. Kapitel

Die Umwandlung an sich ist, nicht schmerzhaft oder so etwas.

Der Betroffene spürt etwa ab dem zweiten Tag vor seinem 16. Geburtstag, das sich in seinem Körper etwas zu verändern beginnt. Unter anderen wird seine Körpertemperatur merklich ansteigen, was auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen ist, das der Phönix ein Wesen des Feuers ist.

Dieses Ansteigen kann in einigen Fällen zu Unwohlsein führen, da das Blut wenn man so will, zu Kochen beginnt.

Im Laufe der zwei Tage vor der Umwandlung wird der betroffene immer ruhiger und entspannter.

Dieses liegt daran, das sein Körper, aber besonders sein Gehirn und Geist sich langsam auf die Umwandlung vorbereitet. Hierzu muss der Geist vollkommen ruhig und entspannt sein.

Der Lord wird viel Schlafen und ruhen.

Dieses kehrt sich am Abend vor Mitternacht zu seinem Geburtstag in das Gegenteil. Derjenige spürt , das etwas, für seinen Geist zumindest in dem Moment widernatürliches, mit ihm geschieht. Instinktiv versucht sich sein Geist dagegen zu wehren. Diese Phase dauert bis etwa eine Minute vor Mitternacht. Sollten Personen bei dem betreffenden sein, so sollten diese versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen.

Um Punkt Mitternacht wird der künfitge Lord das Bewusstsein verlieren, und die eigentliche Verwandlung beginnt.

2. Kapitel

Sobald die Verwandlung einsetzt, ist sie nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Nachdem derjenige ohnmächtig ist, beginnt sein Körper golden zu leuchten.

Diese Phase dauert etwa 30 Minuten. In dieser Zeit verändert sich die Magie des künftigen Lords, so dass er in der Lage ist, auch die Magie der Phönixe einzusetzen. Da diese Veränderung bei erhaltenem Bewusstsein sehr schmerzhaft wäre, ist die Ohnmacht so gesehen eine Wohltat.

Nach Ende der 30 Minuten beginnen sich langsam zum einen die Federn zu bilden, aber gleichzeitig beginnt der Lord zu schrumpfen.

Die Phase der Grössenanpassung kann ebenfalls bis zu 30 Minuten dauern, jenachdem wie gross der Lord vorher war.

Am Ende wird er die normale Grösse seiner Phönixart besitzen, und mit den entsprechenden Phönixfedern bedeckt sein.

Hier stockte Harry kurz und murmelte dann „also schwarze und silberne Federn". Dann las er weiter.

Nach dem Ende dieser Phase beginnt nun die eigentliche Transformation. In dieser mindestens 2 Stunden dauernden Phase beginnen sich die körperlichen Merkmale langsam aber unweigerlich zu verändern.

Den Anfang bilden hierbei die Beine, die langsam zu denen eines Phönix werden, komplett mit den Krallen und allem.

Die Veränderung wandert nun langsam von den Beinen aufwärts. Das Becken, der Unterleib und die Bauchregion verändern sich als nächstes und nehmen die Form an, die der des Phönixkörpers entspricht.

Sobald die Veränderungen die Arme erreichen, beginnt die ungewöhnlichste Phase der Veränderungen. Die Arme beginnen zu schrumpfen und gleichzeitig zu wachsen. Sie bilden sich zu den Flügeln um, inklusive der Flugfedern und nötigen Gelenke.

Sobald die Veränderung den Kopf erreicht, beginnt dieser zu schrumpfen und länglicher zu werden. Gleichzeitig bildet sich aus Unter- und Oberkiefer der Schnabel des Phönix. Hiermit ist in der Regel die Verwandlung an sich abgeschlossen.

Sobald die Verwandlung nach gut 3 Stunden beendet ist, erlebt der junge Phönixlord die erste Wiedergeburt. In selltenen Fällen erlangt er kurz vorher das Bewusstsein wieder. Normalerweise erlebt diesen Moment aber nur unterbewusst. Dieser Moment ist nötig, damit sich die Magie der Phönixe und der neue Körper aneinander anpassen koennen.

Diese Anpassung ist allerdings nicht nach der Wiedergeburt abgeschlossen. Nein, sie ist der eigentliche Grund, wieso der Lord sich die nächsten vierzehn Tage nicht zurückverwandeln kann. So lange wird diese Anpassung dauern.

Nach der Wiedergeburt wird der Lord noch für rund 5 bis 10 Stunden schlafen, in denen sein Körper nach der Wiedergeburt seine neue normale Grösse erreicht.

AN!: Sorry, für das Kurze Chapter, aber ich hatte einen Festplatten-Crash, wodurch ich den 2. Teil dieses Kapitels verlor. Ich fand nur dieses halbfertige. Ich werde den zweiten Teil neu schreiben und entweder als zweiten Teil posten, oder dieses Editieren und beide zusammenfassen. Bitte entschuldigt dieses Problem. Ich möchte ausserdem allen für ihre Reviews danken!


	6. Chapter 5

**Die Auferstehung des Phönixlord!**

Nachdem Harry diese Kapitel und auch die folgenden Kapitel zu Ende gelesen hatte lies er sich alles nochmals durch den Kopf gehen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, das er sich tatsächlich seit einigen Tagen immer so schlapp gefühlt hatte. Er zwang sich jedoch bisher immer mehr zu lernen, doch jetzt wollte er das drosseln, denn schließlich würde er morgen 16 Jahre alt werden.

„_Retalan, warum muss ich mir das alles durchlesen, wenn du mir das hättest auch sagen können?" _fragte Harry den Phönix.

Der kicherte und antwortete:_ „So konnte ich die Zeit für mich nutzen und ein wenig in deinen Gedanken herum stöbern. Also wirklich einen Basilisken killen, das war doch nicht wirklich nötig gewesen!"_

„_Aber er wollte doch Ginny töten!" entrüstete sich Harry._

„_Also bitte!"_ entrüstete sich Retalan, _„Phönixe und besonders Phönixlords haben die Macht mit Basilisken zu sprechen und sie schlagen keinem Phönix einen Wunsch aus. Sie sind schließlich unsere engsten Verbündeten! Aber sicher warst du durch deine Ginny abgelenkt!"_ dabei kicherte Retalan wieder in Harrys Gedanken.

Nun brauste Harry auf: _„Und woher sollte ich das bitte schön wissen? Ach ja was soll das mit __**meiner Ginny**__ bedeuten?"_

„_Alles kann ich dir jetzt ja noch nicht verraten... aber jetzt beruhige dich mal und bereite dich auf deine Wandlung vor!"_ bestimmte nun der Phönix und Harry beruhigte sich tatsächlich. Dabei fragte er sich aber immer noch, was Retalan wegen Ginny gemeint hatte.

Doch nach einiger Zeit schlief er tatsächlich ein, doch nur eine knappe Stunde. Dann war er wieder hell wach.

Da er sich langweilte kam er zum Entschluss einen Brief an Ginny zu schreiben.

_**Hi Gin,**_

_**wie geht es dir, ich hoffe du erholst dich gut nach dem Kampf im Ministerium. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, das ich dich mit genommen habe und du verletzt wurdest. **_

_**Bei mir ist einiges geschehen, was ich dir aber nur persönlich sagen kann. Doch so viel. Sei nicht verwundert, wenn ich mich vielleicht ein wenig verändert habe. **_

Und mach dir keine Sorgen, das ich nur noch wenig um Sirius trauere. Ich denke er wird immer in meinem Herzen sein. Ich bin aber traurig, das mir meine besten Freunde bisher nicht geschrieben haben. Weißt du etwas davon?

_**Irgendwie ist das alles Blödsinn, was ich hier schreibe. Bitte schreibe mir zurück. Ich freue mich auf deine Antwort.**_

_**In Liebe**_

Dein Harry 

Er rollte das Pergament auf, band es an Hedwigs Fuß und sagte ihr: „Bringe diesen Brief bitte direkt zu Ginny in den Fuchsbau. Nur Ginny soll ihn erhalten und niemand anderes! Machst du das für mich?" Hedwig schuhute und flog sofort los.

Dann auf einmal wurde ihm siedend heiß klar, wie er den Brief unterschrieben hatte – in Liebe Dein Harry – wieso hat er das geschrieben und wieso kicherte Retalan in seinen Gedanken?

„_Warum kicherst du so blöde, Retalan?"_ fragte Harry den Phönix.

Der neigte seinen Kopf und blickte ihn mit einem Auge an: _„Vielleicht war es dein Herz, das da gesprochen hat? Oder vielleicht war ich es, der deinem Herzen einen leichten Schubs gegeben hat?"_

Als Harry realisierte, das Retalan ihn wohlmöglich manipuliert hatte wurde er stinksauer und polterte: _„Du blöder Bratgeier. Man sollte dich rupfen und grillen, weißt du was du da angestellt hast?"_

Retalan antwortete nur trocken: _„Jap, bei dir hätte es noch Jahre gedauert!"_

Harry war beleidigt und schmollte. Retalan kicherte haltlos in seinen Gedanken.

Dann auf einmal, Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das es kurz vor Mitternacht war, schien sein Kopf platzen zu wollen. Verschiedenste Kreise, Spiralen, Blitze und andere Formen geisterten in den unterschiedlichsten Farben durch seine Gedanken. Er spürte gar nicht, wie er wild um sich schlug, aber von einer Art Schutzhülle umgeben war, so das niemand von außen etwas mit bekam.

Dann verlor er gütiger Weise das Bewusstsein. Es war pünktlich zu Mitternacht und nun begann die eigentliche Verwandlung.

Die Schutzhülle fing nun auch von Innen in einem goldenen Schein an zu leuchten. Es war zu sehen, das es Harrys Körper war, der golden zu leuchten begann.

Im Laufe der nächsten halben Stunde trafen Harrys Körper verschiedenfarbige, magische Blitze. Flammen wanderten in allen Farbschattierungen über seinen Körper und sein Körper selber begann zu schrumpfen. In diesem Moment verschwand auch Harrys Kleidung und er lag völlig nackt in seinem Bett.

Dann bildeten sich wie zu erwarten zuerst die Federn. Retalan beobachtete ihn genau und stellte zu seiner Verwunderung fest, das sich nicht nur die schwarzen und silbernen Federn bei Harry bildeten, sondern auch und nur an seinem Kopf graue Federn.

Panik machte sich bei Retalan breit. Sollte das bedeuten, das Harry als Phönixlord die Fähigkeiten von Schatten- und Todesphönixe gleichzeitig beherrschen würde?

Nach weiteren dreißig Minuten war Harry völlig mit Federn bedeckt. Der Kopf war komplett bedeckt mit grauen Federn, seine Hände und Füße waren mit silbernen und der restliche Körper mit schwarzen Federn bedeckt.

Retalan wusste, das er nichts an der Wandlung ändern konnte. Er hoffte, das Harry seine Kräfte kontrollieren konnte und nicht durch das Übermaß an Magie regelrecht explodieren würde.

Nach dem die Phase der Federnbildung beendet war begann schließlich die eigentliche Transformation. Nun änderten sich langsam aber unweigerlich die körperlichen Merkmale.

Den Anfang bilden erst seine Beine und Füße, die langsam zu denen eines Phönix werden, komplett mit den Krallen, beschuppten Unterschenkeln und silbern gefiederten Oberschenkeln.

Dann schritt die Wandlung kopf aufwärts voran. Zuerst das Becken, danach der Unterleib und schließlich die Bauchregion verändern sich als nächstes und nahmen die Form an, die der des Phönixkörpers entspricht. Dort war die gesamte Haut mit schwarzen Federn blickdicht bedeckt.

Dann begann die ungewöhnlichste Phase der Veränderungen. Die Arme begannen erst zu schrumpfen, um dann gleichzeitig zu wachsen. Sie bilden sich zu den Flügeln um, inklusive der Flugfedern und nötigen Gelenke. Die Flügel schimmerten in einer wundervollen silbernen Farbe

Schließlich und endlich erreichte die Metamorphose den Kopf. Dieser schrumpfte und wurde gleichzeitig länglicher. Zeitgleich bildete sich aus Unter- und Oberkiefer der Schnabel des Phönix. Nach der gut zwei Stunden dauernden Phase war die eigentliche Wandlung abgeschlossen.

Wieder Erwarten erwachte der Phönix, Harry, und schaute sich stöhnend um. „Ist es gelungen?" fragte Harry Retalan.

„Nicht ganz, du bist noch nicht wieder geboren. In seltenen Fällen erlangt der gewandelte Phönix kurz vorher das Bewusstsein wieder. Normalerweise erlebt diesen Moment aber nur unterbewusst. Dieser Moment ist nötig, damit sich die Magie der Phönixe und der neue Körper aneinander anpassen können. Aber du bist wieder etwas besonderes!" erklärte Retalan mit ironischer Stimme.

Harry erkannte Hedwig und sah auch, das sie eine Rolle Pergament trug. Er erhob sich und schaute auf das Pergament...

„Spinnst du, bleib liegen!" schrie Retalan in seinen Gedanken.

Harry interessierte das nicht und sagte nur: „Das ist die Antwort von Ginny. Ich kann sie lesen!" damit las er Retalan den Brief vor.

_**Mein lieber Harry,**_

_**danke für deine ganz lieben Brief. Ich hab mich ganz doll gefreut. Und er ist überhaupt nicht blödsinnig gewesen. Vielen, vielen Dank nochmals, dafür das du dich bei mir gemeldet hast.**_

_**Aber ich muss dir auch ganz trauriges sagen. Meine Eltern und Dumbledore, der im Moment noch hier ist, wollen mich nach**__** Beauxbatons verlegen. Ich will das nicht. Ich verstehe das auch nicht. Und sie wollen mich morgen schon hin schicken – hilf mir – bitte!**_

_**Ach und noch etwas. Ich habe andauernd einen wunderschönen Traum, nämlich das ich mich mit dir in einen Phönix verwandeln und das wir beide ein Paar wären. Das wäre übrigens mein größter Traum, mit dir, Harry, zusammen zu sein. Hoffentlich bist du nicht geschockt!**_

_**Ich wäre glücklich wenn du nun hier wärst oder ich bei dir! Ich will nicht weg von dir!**_

_**In Liebe uns Sehnsucht**_

_**Deine Ginny**_

„_Wir müssen sofort hin!"_ teilte Harry Retalan mit.

Retalan schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber auf einmal bemerkte er, das sich die Aura um Harry stark verdunkelte. Erschreckt sagt er: _„Na gut, es ist vollkommen untypisch, aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Wie du ja weißt ist diese Anpassung allerdings nicht nach deiner Wiedergeburt abgeschlossen. Nein, sie ist der eigentliche Grund, wieso du dich als Lord die nächsten vierzehn Tage nicht zurückverwandeln kannst. Denn so lange wird diese Anpassung dauern. Du wirst nach der Wiedergeburt noch für rund fünf bis zehn Stunden schlafen, in denen dein Körper nach der Wiedergeburt seine neue normale Größe erreichst. Aber ich kann dich direkt nach deiner Widergeburt zusammen zu deiner Ginny teleportieren und mit ihr zusammen an einen sicheren Ort. Bist du damit einverstanden?"_

„_Natürlich, lass uns sofort los ziehen!"_ antwortete Harry aufgeregt.

„_Beruhige dich erst einmal und dann werde ich alles in die Wege leiten!"_ antwortete Retalan 

Tatsächlich beruhigte sich Harry recht schnell wieder. Dann merkte Harry, das es ihm immer besser ging. Er schien schwerelos zu werden und dann wurde ihm auf angenehme Art und Weise immer wärmer. Er erschrak kurz, als er auf einmal in Flammen stand. Aber das Glücksgefühl wurde immer stärker. Schließlich war er aus seiner Asche wieder geboren.

Retalan flog zu Harry und kaum hatte er ihn berührt verschwanden beide in einer Stichflamme und waren augenblicklich im Raum von Ginny aufgetaucht.

Gemeinsame Flucht 

Harry landete zufälliger Weise, oder aber wahrscheinlich von Retalan so geplant direkt neben Ginny, die auf ihrem Bett saß und schluchzte.

Dann bemerkte Ginny, das sie „Besuch" hatte. Überrascht schaute sie erst Retalan an und dann bemerkte sie auch Harry in seiner Phönixform, ohne natürlich ihn als „ihren" Harry zu erkennen.

„Wow ein Phönix, nein zwei! Das ist ja Wahnsinn!"

„Oh was bist du denn für ein Süßer!" jauchzte Ginny und nahm dann den kleineren auf ihre Hände und gab ihm übermütig ein Küsschen auf den Schnabel.

Dann sagte Ginny: „Wieso kommt ihr beide eigentlich her? Hat euch vielleicht sogar Harry geschickt? Wisst ihr wo er ist? Kommt er vielleicht sogar hier her und holt mich hier weg? "

Sie hören dann in diesem Moment, als sie wieder ruhig sind, das Ginny gar nicht die Tochter der Weasleys wäre und Molly und Arthur planen, das sie mit einem ihrer Söhne zusammen kommen soll und der dann mit ihr zusammen nach Frankreich mit gehen soll. Dann entdeckt Harry, das Ginny offensichtlich ein Langziehohr verlegt hatte, um ihre Eltern zu belauschen.

Ginny fängt wieder verzweifelt an zu weinen. Harry reibt sein Köpfchen, er ist ja noch winzig klein, an ihrer Hand. Dann fliegt Retalan auf die Schulter von Ginny und schon sind sie in einer Stichflamme verschwunden.

Im nächsten Moment tauchten die beiden Phönixe und Ginny in einem großen Wohnraum. Ginny war aufgeregt und überrascht und fragte den größeren Phönix, Retalan, ohne zu bedenken, das er ihr nicht antworten konnte: „Wo sind wir hier? Sind wir sicher? Schickt dich Harry?"

Dann fing Ginny an zu schmunzeln und sagte nun weniger aufgeregt: „Wie blöd, ich kann doch nicht mit dir reden! Aber Phönixe sind nur gut und Harry hat mit einem zusammen mich vor dem Basilisken gerettet. Sicher hat Harry dich geschickt!" Zum Schluss war Ginny völlig überzeugt.

Derweil unterhielt sich Harry mit Retalan. Harry fragte: _„Wo sind wir denn hier gelandet?"_

Retalan grinste, als er Harry erklärte: _„Das ist eure Honeymoon Suite. Dort wo ihr beide hin gehört!"_

„_Du Depp, wenn du nicht deine Klappe hältst, dann stopf ich dich aus!"_ motzte Harry.

Retalan kicherte immer noch und erklärte Harry: _„Wir sind in deinem Schloss. Es ist Arafinwë Felagund, das ist in der Sprache der Phönixe und bedeutet übersetzt das Heim des Lord der Phönixe. Hier ist die sichere Zuflucht aller Phönixe, solange ein Phönixlord lebt. Doch nun solltest du trainieren und deine Magie in den nächsten Tagen lernen."_

Ginny wurde immer vertrauter mit der Umgebung. Sie war sehr viel in der Bibliothek und las alles was sie über Phönixe fand. Immer wieder half sie dabei dem jungen Phönix seine Fähigkeiten zu trainieren.

Oft gab es dabei großes Gelächter ihrerseits, bei den vielen Fehlversuchen von Harry in seiner Phönixform.

Am zweiten Tag nach seiner ersten Wiedergeburt sollte und wollte Harry fliegen lernen. Ginny, die das erkannte hob ihn auf ihre Hände und warf ihn ganz leicht in die Luft. Harry schaffte es nicht, seine Flügel zu spreizen und zu bewegen, so dass er wie ein nasser Sack wieder in Ginnys Hände fiel.

Ginny prustete und sagte stockend: „Jetzt spreiz endlich deine Flügel, sonst bist du nicht mehr als ein Ball, den ich hoch werfe und wieder fange. Da hat ja ein Quaffel mehr Fluggefühl als du!"

Retalan kicherte ebenso unentwegt und Harry war einfach nur frustriert und sauer, auf beide. Er zwickte Ginny in ihren Finger die leicht aufschrie und sagte: „Hey es ist nicht meine Schuld, das du runter fällst wie ein nasser Sack!" wieder musste sie kichern, und setzt Harry auf dem Kaminsims ab.

Der stolzierte irgendwie beleidigt darauf entlang, stolperte, fiel plötzlich herab, breitete seine Flügel automatisch aus und flog.

Er war unheimlich stolz und Ginny freute sich: „Siehst du es klappt ja doch! Wenn nur Harry hier wäre, der könnte dir auch so viel beibringen, ich vermissen ihn..."

Harry flog auf Ginnys Schulter und sang ein wunderschönes Lied, das sie auch gleich wieder aufbaute.

Besonders lustig war es für Ginny, als Harry das teleportieren lernte. Auch das dauerte, bis er die Grundlagen begriff. Einmal aber landete er anstatt auf dem Kaminsims in der Asche das Kamins und war über und über mit Russ bedeckt.

Ginny schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf und meinte ironisch: „Hey Kleiner ich weiß ja, das du zu Asche wirst und du wächst ja auch schön, aber ich glaube nicht, das du durch die Asche aus dem Kamin schneller groß wirst!"

Harry hatte es wirklich nicht leicht. Und Retalan war mit seinem Gekichere auch keine große Hilfe.

Einmal, als Ginny sich verletzt hatte, sie hatte sich mit einem Messer geschnitten, kam Harry angeflogen, setzte sich auf ihren Unterarm und heilte die Wunde augenblicklich und instinktiv mit seinen Tränen.

„Danke mein Süßer!" sagte Ginny und wieder gab sie ihm ein Küsschen. Harry war es ganz wohlig dabei.

Auch das er Feuer speien konnte klappte nicht auf Anhieb, zumindest schien es für Retalan so. Denn mehrmals wurde er Opfer der Feuerstöße und stand jedes Mal in Flammen. Langsam aber dämmerte es ihm, besonders als Ginny frech sagte: „Hey Kleiner, wie oft willst du deinen Kumpel denn eigentlich noch rösten?"

Dann nach vierzehn Tagen, in der Nacht bemerkte Harry, das er nun die Metamorphose vollständig abgeschlossen hatte. Nun stellte er sich noch vor, wie er sich wieder in seine ehemalige menschliche Form zurück verwandeln würde. durch die besonderen magischen Wirkungen nicht bewusst wo er sich gerade befand.

**Zusammen!**

Wieder schien sein Kopf platzen zu wollen. Auch die verschiedensten Kreise, Spiralen, Blitze und andere Formen geisterten in den unterschiedlichsten Farben durch seine Gedanken. Anders als vorher aber, schlug wie er aber nicht wie wild um sich, sondern ihn überkam ein unbändiges Gefühl von Liebe, Schutz und Geborgenheit. Sehnsüchtig kuschelte er sich an etwas, das ihm das zu geben schien.

Ginny hatte den kleinen Phönix immer mit zu sich zum schlafen genommen, wobei er auf dem Kopfkissen saß. So wachte Ginny morgens auf und erschreckte sich beinahe zu Tode.

Neben ihr lag Harry und er hatte auch noch seinen Arm um Ginny gelegt. Sie rief: „Harry, was machst du denn hier?"

Nun erschreckte sich Harry seinerseits und richtete sich erschrocken auf. Dabei verrutschte das Betttuch und Ginny atmete scharf ein, als sie erkannte, das Harry völlig nackt war. Harry selbst wurde tiefrot, aber Ginny grinste schelmisch und sagte: „Wow, danke für diesen Anblick. Davon könnte ich mehr vertragen."

„Tschuldigung!" murmelte Harry und verschwand panikartig im Bad. Dann rief er Ginny: „Gin, kannst du mir bitte irgend etwas zum Anziehen bringen?"

Ginny legte nach einiger Zeit Anziehsachen für Harry zurecht, natürlich genau so, wie sie „ihren" Harry gern sehen würde. Dann ging sie frech ins Bad, selbstverständlich ohne an zu klopfen, um ihm seine Klamotten zu bringen.

Harry war gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen, als Ginny ebenfalls im Bad stand: „Nochmals wow, netter Anblick, hier deine Klamotten. Doch wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann kannst du gerne auch so mit mir frühstücken!"

Harry hatte sich nun aber schon erholt und wurde nun nicht mehr so peinlich berührt, sondern antwortete selber provozierend: „Wenn, dann aber nur unter der Bedingung, das du deine Kleiderordnung meiner anpasst!"

Ginny klimperte mit ihren Augen und sagte schamlos: „Provoziere mich nicht, wenn du nicht mit den Konsequenzen leben kannst... Und jetzt mach hin, ich will frühstücken. Ich dusche dann später!"

Harry schüttelte amüsiert aber auch irgendwie glücklich seinen Kopf, zog sich schnell an und folgte Ginny, die im Schlafzimmer auf ihn noch wartete, in die Küche. Dort frühstückten sie gemeinsam, ohne groß weiter zu sprechen. Aber andauernd tauschten sie Blicke aus. Retalan saß auch in der Küche und war nur überglücklich. Es lief alles wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Dann als sie fertig waren fragte Ginny in ihrer direkten Art: „Bevor du mir nun erzählst wie du hergekommen bist, wo der kleine Phönix geblieben ist möchte ich zwei Sachen wissen. Liebst du mich und sind wir jetzt zusammen? Und wie geht es weiter?" dabei verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und schaute Harry provozierend an.

Nun atmete Harry erst einmal ganz tief durch. Dann sagte er: „Erst einmal, das waren drei Fragen!"

„Harry komm mir nicht mit Logik, ja! Ich war hier zwei Wochen alleine mit zwei Phönixen, die mich vorher von meinen vermeintlichen Eltern und Brüdern gerettet haben. Dann wache ich neben meiner großen Liebe auf, nackt wohlgemerkt, ich gestehe dir meine Liebe und du gehst hier auf Kleinigkeiten ein? Außerdem ich bin eine Frau! Also?"

Harry schluckte nun und schaute kurz zu Retalan. Der bestätigte ihm, das er Ginny tatsächlich alles sagen könne. Schließlich sei sie seine Seelenpartnerin!

Das war nun noch eine Überraschung für Harry. Doch langsam beruhigte er sich und sprach dann zu Ginny: „Nun es ist viel mit mir passiert, die letzten Wochen. Also ... ja ... ich ...liebe ...dich! Und wenn du willst, dann wäre ich gerne mit dir zusammen..."

Bevor er auch nur etwas dazu weiter sagen konnte stürzte sich Ginny auf Harry, umarmte ihn in typischer Weasley Manier und gab ihm dann einen liebevollen Kuss. Der wurde von einem glücklichen Harry ebenso erwidert, aber dann zuckte er erschrocken zurück und sagte: „Gin, ich liebe dich wirklich, aber ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich bisher einmal war, hört sich irgendwie blöde an..."

Ginny lies sich nicht beirren und fragte: „Dann erzähle mir doch die ganze Geschichte, ich bin eine gute Zuhörerin!"

Harry erzählte zuerst von dem Brief seiner Eltern. Dann von dem Treffen und den Gesprächen mit Retalan. Schließlich über seine Ausbildung und seine Wandlung. Auch über die Tatsache, das er entgegen der Regeln es geschafft hatte durch Retalan mit ihr zusammen zu fliehen.

Harry schloss damit: „Also ich kann es nochmals wiederholen, ich liebe dich, aber ich bin ein Phönix. Meine jetzige Form, so wie du mich siehst, ist meine, ich sag mal Animagus-Form für Phönixe!"

Dann blieben beide eine längere Zeit ruhig. Dann antwortete Ginny lächelnd: „Dann warst du der junge Phönix, den ich mit trainiert habe und der immer in meinem Bett zusammen mit mir geschlafen hat?"

Harry nickte und Ginny fasste einen Entschluss: „Du weißt von meinem Traum, mit dir zusammen als Phönix herum zu fliegen? Nun wie kann er in Erfüllung gehen?"

Retalan schaute Ginny tief in die Augen und flog auf dann auf ihre Schulter. Er biss sie leicht ins Ohr biss, bis etwas Blut erschien. Erstaunt wandte sich Ginny dem Phönix zu, doch schon hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _„Hallo, junge Prinzessin. Ich heiße Retalan und war früher der Gefährte von Harrys Vater, James Potter. Dann wurde ich Harrys Gefährte. Ich habe mich eben an dich gebunden. Somit bin ich auch dein Gefährte! Ich hoffe, das bereitet dir keine Probleme oder Bedenken."  
_

Ginny strahlte und Retalan erklärte weiter: _„Dadurch, das Harry sich entgegen des üblichen Weges dazu entschlossen hatte dich zu rette und es auch durch zu führen und dadurch, das ihr während der Metamorphose immer zusammen ward, besonders Nachts ist ein unzerreißbares Band zwischen euch gewachsen. Ihr seid Seelenpartner und Harry kann dich problemlos in einen Phönixlord, einen weiblichen, wandeln. Er muss nur dein Blut nehmen, wie ich eben. Dann schlaft ihr zusammen in einem Bett und im Laufe der Nacht verwandelst auch du dich Ginny in einen Phönix. Aber bedenke die Verwandlung ist unumkehrbar!"_

„_Ich mache es! Gibt es noch etwas zu bedenken?"_ fragte Ginny.

Retalan kicherte und sagte: _„Harry hatte__ eine doch ungewöhnliche Frage. Er wollte wissen, ob er später nach der Umwandlung in der Phönixform sich fortpflanzen könne? Oder ob dies nur in menschlicher Form möglich wäre. Er wollte unbedingt zur Arterhalt beitragen."_

Jetzt lachte auch Ginny aus vollem Hals und dann, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte fragte sie: _„Und, können wir?"_

_„Ich habe ihm geantwortet und das gilt auch für dich, das mich das noch keiner gefragt hatte. Aber ja, es ist euch sowohl als Phönix als auch als Mensch möglich, euch fort zu pflanzen. Ein mögliches Kind aus einer Beziehung mit einem Menschen würde automatisch zu einem Phönixlord. Es ist auch sicher, das du, Ginny, ebenfalls zu einem Phönixlord wirst."_ Erklärte Retalan.

Harry, dem das erwartungsgemäß doch etwas peinlich war wurde nun noch von Ginny weiter aufgezogen: „Also an was du alles denkst? Obwohl es natürlich wichtig ist! Aber wir lassen uns damit doch noch etwas Zeit oder?"

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sagte: „Sicher, wenn du dich beherrschen kannst!"

Ginny zwinkerte ihm zu und bat ihn dann, das er sich mit ihr band! Harry wandelte sich in einen Phönix zurück flog nun seinerseits auf Ginnys Schulter, biss sie und dann flog er wieder von ihrer Schulter und verwandelte sich zurück in seine Menschliche Form.

Ginny ging auf Harry zu und flüsterte: „Danke, ich liebe dich!"

Ginny und Harry redeten den ganzen Tag. Über ihre bisherige gemeinsame Vergangenheit in der Schule, die neuen Tatsachen, die sie fest gestellt hatten, aber auch ein wenig über ihre Zukunft. Zwischenzeitlich aßen sie zu Mittag und zu Abend und dann wollten sie beide zu bett gehen, als sie von Retalan angesprochen wurden: _„Nun, ihr müsst es folgendermaßen handhaben. Harry du musst diese Nacht in deiner eigentlichen Form bei Ginny im Bett liegen. Ansonsten wurdest du dich eventuell verletzen, denn sie wird ihre erste eigene Wiedergeburt durchmachen müssen. Morgen dann ist alles vorbei und ihr werdet in eurer menschlichen Form erwachen. Dann kann sich Ginny auch endgültig verwandeln. Ach ja und dann habe ich noch eine Neuigkeit, die ich euch dann mitteilen kann..."_

„Nun dann lass uns zu Bett gehen Harry", sagte Ginny zu Harry.

Harry schnaubte nur: „Der Geier und seine Heimlichkeiten, ich hasse ihn..."

Ginny grinste, nahm Harry an die Hand und beide verschwanden im Schlafzimmer. Harry wandelte sich in seine Phönixform und Ginny kam im Schlafanzug aus dem Bad und legte sich dazu ins Bett.

Beide hatten in der Nacht das Gefühle sie sehen Kreise, Spiralen, Blitze und andere Formen geisterten in den unterschiedlichsten Farben durch seine Gedanken. Diesmal überkam sie Beide ein unbändiges Gefühl von Liebe, Schutz und Geborgenheit. Sehnsüchtig kuschelten sie sich an etwas, das ihnen das zu geben schien.

Das Erwachen war für beide wunderschön, eigentlich, bevor Harry realisierte, das er ein Stöhnen hörte, das ihn aufwachen lies. Dann kam ihm in den Sinn, das Ginny vielleicht der Grund war und sie vielleicht Schmerzen hatte. Warum sonst sollte sie stöhnen. Ängstlich öffnete er seine Augen und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, das er unbewusst Ginnys Brust massierte und sie das mit wohligem Stöhnen quittierte. Als er ruckartig die Hand weg zog fing Ginny schlaftrunken an zu maulen: „Lass die Hand hier, das tut so gut!"

„Ginny wach auf, bitte!" flüsterte Harry.

Ginny drehte sich zu Harry, öffnete ihre Augen und blitzte ihn schelmisch an: „Es hat wirklich gut getan...!"

Dabei stützte sie sich ein wenig auf und Harry und sie bemerkten, das sie beide nackt waren. Das war nun doch für beide Überraschend. Dann aber, bevor Harry flüchten konnte, umarmte ihn Ginny und flüsterte: „Bleib, bitte, ich weiß, du würdest nichts tun was ich nicht möchte!"

Langsam, wirklich langsam beruhigte sich Harry und dann streichelten sie sich ein wenig und Küssten sich andauernd. Schließlich sprang Ginny auf und rief: „Ich gehe duschen und dann Frühstücken. Kommst du?"

Harry grinste und ging mit Ginny zusammen duschen, ein wenig schmusen und dann begaben sie sich gemeinsam zum Frühstücken. Dort wurden sie schon von Retalan erwartet: _„Na ihr Turteltauben, endlich wach?"_

Ginny gluckste und gab Harry ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Harry motzte ihn nur an: _„Sei bloß ruhig. Sag uns lieber, was du noch für Neuigkeiten du hast!"_

„_Später esst erst einmal!"_ antwortete Retalan.

Nach dem Frühstück erklärte Retalan: _„Nun als gewandelte Phönixlords könnt ihr euch in eure ursprüngliche Form und in drei weitere Formen wandeln. Doch vorher würde ich gerne wissen, welche Form Ginny hat?"_

„Stimmt das wüsste ich auch gerne!" sagte Harry aufgeregt.

Ginny verwandelte sich in einen Phönix, der ihre Körpergröße hatte also etwas über 1,70 Meter. Sie hatte blaues Gefieder und graue Flügel. Dann verwandelte sich Ginny wieder in ihre menschliche Form und sah sich einem erstaunten Harry gegenüber.

„_Was habt ihr?_" Wollte Ginny wissen.

Retalan antwortete vollkommen geschockt: „Du bist eine Mischung aus Eis- und Todesphönix, und das sollte es eigentlich gar nicht geben. Aber wenn schon Harry alle Regeln über den Haufen wirft, dann können wir bei dir, Ginny auch nichts anderes Erwarten!"

Harry grinste und fragte dann: „Und in welche Formen können wir uns noch verwandeln?"

Retalan antwortete locker: „Ihr könnt euch drei von vier weiteren magische Wesen verwandeln. In einen magischen Wolf, einen Vampir, einen Wehrwolf und in eine Veela. Sucht euch drei davon aus, bedenkt aber die Besonderheiten und dann verwandelt euch, ihr habt es in euch, wenn ihr es aber heute nicht mehr probiert, dann gelingt euch das nie mehr!"

Und was haben die Formen für Besonderheiten?" fragte Ginny

Nun erklärte Retalan: „Magische Wölfe haben folgende Fähigkeiten. Sie können per Telepathie mit einander und anderen Wesen sprechen. Sie besitzen magische Kräfte, mit denen sie sowohl heilen, als auch töten können. Ihre Augen sind nicht gelb, wie bei normalen Wölfen, sondern Orange und die Pupille ist nicht schwarz, sondern blutrot. Sie sind stärker und schneller als normale Wölfe und ihre Wunden heilen schneller. Auch werden sie älter als normale Wölfe und ihre Sinne sind ausgeprägter, fast so wie bei Vampiren und Werwölfen. Wenn sie sehr mächtig sind, können sie sich in einen Menschen verwandeln. Jedoch gibt es davon nur sehr wenige und die meisten leben dann in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt unter den Wölfen und so mit ihnen zusammen. Die ältesten Wölfe bekommen Silber in ihr Felle, jedoch erst ab dem 300.Lebensjahr. Sie binden sich nur an ihre wahre Liebe, die Seelenpartner, denn nur mit ihr können sie Junge bekommen und über das 300.Lebensjahr hinaus weiterleben, alle anderen werden nur maximal 300 Jahre alt. Der Lebenspartner sorgt also für das längere Leben und die Zukunft der Familie. Die Rudel vertrauen sich untereinander, es gibt keine Streitigkeiten oder Feinde unter den Wölfen, sie sind alle eine Familie."

„Dann gibt es die Vampire:. Sie können sich sehr schnell bewegen, diese Art der Fortbewegung heißt gleiten, dadurch sind sie sehr schnell und kaum für das menschliche Auge sichtbar, die die meisten sehen dann nur einen dunklen Schatten und das auch nur sehr kurz. Ihre Pupillen sind katzenartige Schlitze, mit denen sie auch im Dunkeln sehr gut sehen Können. Ihre Wunden heilen schneller und sie können sehr, sehr alt werden, wenn Man sie nicht tötet. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten sind sehr ausgeprägt und sie nutzen meist die Runenmagie oder ihre Blutmagie. Sie können jedoch beide Magiearten miteinander verbinden und diese Art der Magie heißt Blutrunenmagie. Dabei werden mit Blut bestimmte Runen gezeichnet und aktiviert. Sie leben in Clans und hören auf ihre Führer. Es gibt sehr viele Clans auf der Welt, jedoch unterstehen alle dem Rat des Blutes, der von den drei ältesten Vampiren geführt wird. Das gilt für die Geborenen Vampire, die Gebissenen hören nicht auf den Rat und werden meist von den Geborenen gejagt und vernichtet, da sie im Gegensatz zu den Geborenen blutrünstige Bestien sind und aus Spaß töten. Nur selten stellt sich ein Geborener Vampir gegen den Rat und wenn, dann wird er getötet. Gebissene Vampire entstehen, wenn ein Geborener Vampir während des Tages und während Sonnenschein durch die Welt läuft und Menschen begegnet. Das Sonnenlicht schwächt die Vampire und treibt sie in eine Art Blutrausch, wenn sie nicht genügend Blut in der vorherigen Nacht getrunken haben. Die Opfer der Geborenen sterben nicht, sie fallen nur in eine Ohnmacht, die knapp zwei Stunden dauert und sobald sie erwachen, erinnern sie sich an nichts. Jedoch nur, wenn der Geborene das Gedächtnis mithilfe eines einfachen Runenzauber löscht."

„Schließlich kommen wir zu den Werwölfen. Werwölfe sind normale Menschen, die von einem verfluchten Wolf gebissen wurden. Sie verwandeln sich bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf, der seinen Animalischen Instinkten folgt und schwer zu kontrollieren ist. Jedoch gibt es auch hier zwei Arten. Die Gebissenen, die von einem Werwolf gebissen wurden und die Geborenen. Die Gebissenen entstanden, als ein magischer Wolf von einem Zauberer verflucht wurde, sodass er sich jedes Mal bei Vollmond in eine Bestie verwandelt. Die Geborenen entstehen, wenn sich zwei Werwölfe paaren, doch dies ist sehr selten und von den Zauberern verboten worden. Geborene Werwölfe sind stärker als die Gebissenen, sie sind schneller, stärker und behalten ihren Verstand wenn sie sich bei Vollmond verwandeln. Auch können sie sich verwandeln wann immer sie wollen, jedoch brauchen sie dafür einen Teil ihrer Magie. Werwölfe benutzen die so genannte Mondmagie. Sie beziehen ihre Kräfte aus dem Schein des Mondes. Sie sammeln diese Energie und speichern sie um sie nach belieben zu gebrauchen. Bei Geborenen ist diese Magie bereits enthalten und sie müssen nicht einmal im Monat im Vollmondlicht baden, wie Gebissene. Woher sie diese Art beziehen wurde noch nicht geklärt, da es zu wenige Geborene gab, als dass man sie untersuchen hätte können. Werwölfe leben etwas länger als ein normaler Mensch, jedoch können sie nicht älter als 150 Jahre werden. Nur Geborene werden älter (ca. 250 Jahre). Sie können im Dunkeln fast so gut sehen wie Vampire und haben sehr ausgeprägte Instinkte, jedoch können sie sich nicht selbst heilen und sterben an schweren Verletzungen oder man tötet sie gewaltsam."

„Zum Schluss die Veelas. Sie sind Dämonen, die mit ihrer außergewöhnlichen Schönheit das männliches Geschlecht verzaubern und in ihren Bann ziehen. Sie nutzen ihren Veela-Charme um dies zu ermöglichen. Ihr Aussehen zeichnet sich durch die silberweißen, langen Haare, die leuchtenden, blauen Augen und die schlanke Figur ab. Die natürliche Eleganz sorgt ebenfalls dafür, dass diese Wesen sehr anziehend wirken. Da Veelas Dämonen sind, haben sie ebenfalls deren Fähigkeit sehr alt zu werden und Nicht körperlich zu altern. Veelas werden älter und leben nur max. 150 Jahre, doch ihr Aussehen verändert sich bis zu ihrem Tod nicht. Wenn Veelas sterben verbrennt ihr Körper und die Asche wird vom Wind davon getragen, da Veelas sich sehr zu den Elementen Feuer und Wind hingezogen fühlen. Veelas nutzen Wind- und Feuermagie. Die Feuermagie können sie jedoch nur nutzen, wenn sie sich in ihre harpienähnliche Form verwandeln. In dieser Form sind sie nicht mehr schön, sie haben Krallen besetzte Klauen als Hände, zu Fratzen verzerrte Gesichter mit scharfen Schnäbeln und leicht zerrupfte, mit grauen Federn besetzte Flügel auf dem Rücken, mit denen sie zwar Gleiten und Fliegen können, jedoch können sie nicht höher als 5m hoch fliegen. Die Windmagie entstammt ihren Vorfahren, die einst sehr stolze Winddämonen waren. Der erste Veela entstand aus einer Bindung aus einem Winddämon und einer Sirene, deren Gesang sich auf die Veelas übertragen hat. Wenn Veelas singen, entsteht beim männlichen Geschlecht ein Gefühl des Glücks und des Wertlossein. Man fühlt sich glücklich so etwas schönes betrachten zu können und hat den Drang die Veelas mit etwas zu beeindrucken. Jedoch hat der Sirenengesang eine weitere Wirkung, wenn sie sich wandeln, dann ist der Gesang schrill und kaum auszuhalten. Veelas binden sich nur an ihre Seelenpartner, da sonst ihr Veela-Charme nicht unter Kontrolle gehalten werden könnte. Nur der Seelenpartner kann dies verhindern."

Als Retalan zu Ende erläutert hatte überlegten Ginny und Harry kurz und entschieden sich für den magischen Wolf, den Vampir, und die Veela.


	7. Chapter 6

**Wer Feind – wer Freund?**

Als Retalan zu Ende erläutert hatte überlegten Ginny und Harry kurz und entschieden sich für den magischen Wolf, den Vampir, und die Veela.

„Willst du nicht lieber den Werwolf nehmen? Ich denke er passt besser zu dir!" sagte Ginny nachdenklich. Dann erklärte sie ihm noch die kaum vorhandenen Vorteile der Veela für ihn und die vermehrten Vorteile als Werwolf.

Harry schaute sie liebevoll an, nickte und sagte dann: „Es ist wirklich gut, das ich mit dir zusammen sein darf. Du bist echt klasse und du hast recht. Ja ich wählen doch eher den Wehrwolf aus.

„Doch zuerst sollte Ginny doch noch einmal ihre Phönixform zweigen, damit wir sehen welche Rasse sie vertritt!, Es kommt nämlich vor, das sie die Form nicht halten kann!" sagte Retalan

„Welche Formen gibt es denn eigentlich?" wollte Ginny noch wissen.

Harry erklärte: „Es gibt fünf verschiedene Arten von Phönixen. Die Feuerphönixe, die Eisphönixe, die Todesphönixe, die Schatten- oder Cobalt-Phönixe und die Phönixlords. Wobei der Phönixlord die Bezeichnung als Führer aller Phönixe ist."

Dann schaute Harry Retalan an, er sagte: „Erkläre ruhig weiter, du machst das gut!

Dann erklärte Harry: „Da wären zu erst die Feuerphönixe. Diese Rasse ist die bekannteste und auch zahlenmäßig größte Rasse. Sie können von sehr klein (nach der Wiedergeburt) bis zu fast 2 Metern Größe erreichen. Sie haben die Fähigkeit, mit ihren Tränen zu heilen, dann sind sie in der Lage, schwere Gegenstände durch ihre eigene Magie zu bewegen. Außerdem gibt es noch die Teleporta­tion, bei der sie auch Personen mitnehmen können. Ihre Federnfarbe kann fast alle Nuancen des Rot erreichen. Diese Fähigkeiten habe auch alle anderen Rassen."

„Dann kommen die Eisphönixe. Sie sind eigentlich ein Mythos unter der magischen Bevölkerung. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind auch das Element Eis. Ihre Augen sind eisblau von der Farbe her. Sie haben als Farbe alle Nuancen von Blau."

"Dann kommen die Todesphönixe. Diese Rasse ist die wohl seltenste und auch gefährlichste, da sie die Todesmagie beherrschen. Sie sind fast die mächtigste Phönixrasse die es gibt. Allerdings sind sie auch in der Lage, wenn sie sich an einen Menschen gebunden haben, diesen und Leute, denen er vertraut, in Situationen, wo er lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde, solange am Leben zu erhalten, bis ihm geholfen werden kann. Ihre Farben liegen in grauen Farbtönen."

Harry erklärte weiter: „Die Schattenphönixe sind die mächtigsten und die seltenste neben den To­desphönixen. Sie werden auch als Cobalt-Phönixe bezeichnet. Sie beherrschen zusätzlich zu den Fähigkeiten der Phönixe auch vier Elemente, nämlich den Schatten, das Feuer, das Licht und auch das Element der Zeit beherrschen sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad." 

Aufmerksam hatte Ginny zugehört, als sie nun fragte: „Und du Harry bist ein Schatten- oder Cobalt-Phönix, wie ich gesehen habe. Aber warum sind deine Kopffedern grau?"

Nun meldete sich Retalan wieder zu Wort: „Weil der Retter der Welt nicht nur ein Schatten- oder Cobalt-Phönix ist sondern er auch noch die Fähigkeiten des Todesphönix hat und dann ist er gleichzeitig auch noch ein Phönixlord!"

Ginny kicherte und sagte: „Ich stehe auf Helden, besonders wenn sie auch noch ein wenig böse Jungs sind, dann ist es perfekt!"

Harry verdreht nur seine Augen und sagte dann aber: „Gin, du bist ganz schön frech! Aber das bedeutet, das meine Ansprüche an meine Partnerin hoch sind. Ich würde jetzt gerne sehen, was für ein Phönix du bist. Ich hoffe du enttäuschst mich nicht!" dann aber zwinkerte er ihr zu, um zu zeigen, dass das ein Scherz war.

Ginny ging vorerst gar nicht weiter darauf ein und stellte sich in ihrer Phönixform vor. Dann bildeten sich wie zu erwarten zuerst die Federn. Retalan beobachtete ihn genau und stellte zu seiner Verwunderung fest, das sich auch die schwarzen und silbernen Federn bei Ginny bildeten, aber nicht nur, sondern ihren Flügel Kopf bestanden aus dunkel-blaue Federn.

Panik machte sich bei Retalan breit. Sollte das bedeuten, das nicht nur Harry als Phönixlord die Fähigkeiten von Schatten- und Todesphönix gleichzeitig beherrschen würde, sondern Ginny als seine Partnerin und ebenfalls Phönixlord die Fähigkeiten von Schatten- und Eisphönix gleichzeitig beherrschen würde? Das war mehr als nur eine Überraschung.

Ginny verwandelte sich zurück in ihre menschliche Animagus-Form und fragte keck: „Und welche Form habe ich? Oder habe ich meine ursprüngliche behalten?"

Dann schaute sie auf einen überraschten Harry, der ihr erklärte: „Du hast offensichtlich wirklich die Fähigkeiten von Schatten- und Eisphönix gleichzeitig, wow!"

Dann grinste er frech und herausfordernd: „Damit kann ich dich dann doch akzeptieren..."

Ginny stürzte sich mit einem Aufschrei auf ihn und beide stürzten zu Boden. Sie setzte sich auf Harry und hielt seine Arme fest. Harry wehrte sich auch nicht wirklich, als Ginny ihn mit funkelnden Augen anschaute: „Was willst du damit sagen ...du kannst mich dann doch akzeptieren... aber nachts an mir unschuldigen, hilflosen, kleinen Mädchen rumfummeln..."

Harry lachte aus vollem Hals. Erst nach einiger Zeit konnte er sich wieder beruhigen und dann sagte er: „Also die Adjektive unschuldigen, hilflosen, kleinen und dein Namen in einem Satz, also wirklich, das widerspricht sich ja absolut."

Nun funkelten Ginnys Augen wütend und sie fragte zischend: „Was meins du denn damit?"

Harry sagte nun sehr ernsthaft: „Gin, das war ein Scherz, obwohl dort viel Wahrheit drin steckt. Du bist nicht die Unschuld vom Lande, sondern jetzt schon eine selbstbewusste junge Frau, die eigentlich noch weiter in ihrer Entwicklung ist als ich. Hilflos bist du alle Mal nicht mehr, wenn man deinen Kampf betrachten in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums. Und klein kann man auch nicht mehr sagen. Du bist größer als Padma oder Hermine und dann hast du eine Figur, die eher einer Frau entspricht als bei allen anderen in Hogwarts. Außerdem bist du sehr intelligent und auch fleißig. Ach was soll ich sagen. Wenn ich die Fähigkeit hätte mir meine Traumfrau zusammen zu bauen, dann würde ich dich als Beispiel nehmen, aber sie würde wahrscheinlich nicht so perfekt wie du werden, wie du es bist. Verdammt noch mal, ich liebe dich!"

Mit großen, feuchten Augen war Ginny Harrys Liebesbeweis gefolgt. Dann flüsterte sie: „Und ich liebe dich noch viel mehr! Und du hast die Erlaubnis jederzeit an dem unschuldigen, hilflosen, kleinen Mädchen rumfummeln. Das liebe ich nämlich auch!" zum Schluss konnte Ginny auch schon wieder schmunzeln.

Dann sagte sie nun wieder forscher: „Dann lass uns meinen Traum wahr werden und gemeinsam fliegen gehen, als Phönixe!"

Gesagt getan, sie wandelten sich zurück in ihre eigentliche Form und flogen als Phönixe durch den Morgenhimmel. Dann als sie wieder einmal sehr hoch in den Himmel gestiegen waren, rief Ginny Harry übermütig zu: „Lass uns in einen Menschen verwandeln und uns hier in der Luft küssen und dann wieder zurück verwandeln!"

Harry war begeistert und gleich setzten sie ihre Schnapsidee um. Es funktionierte wunderbar, bis auf die Tatsache, das sie den Kuss fast übertrieben hätten. Erst kurz vor dem Boden verwandelten sie sich wieder zurück und flogen wieder wild umher. Durch ihre Quidditch-Fähigkeiten wurden ihre Flugmanöver immer waghalsiger. Nach einer halben Stunde und eineigen weiteren Luftküssen, gingen sie hungrig zum Frühstück.

Retalan hatte mehrfach mit ihnen geschimpft und wollte ihnen erklären, das sie eine gewisse Würde bei behalten sollten.

Doch Harry erklärte dann beim Frühstück: „Retalan, das ist Ginny und mir bewusst. Andererseits haben wir beide das Gefühl erstmals frei zu sein. Und nichts wird mich davon abhalten, diese glücklichen Momente mit Ginny nicht so ausgiebig wie möglich zu genießen. Und schließlich sind wir die Phönixlords. Das bedeutet, das wir die Maßstäbe setzen!"

Wenn ein Phönix eine Augenbraue hätte, dann würde Retalan nun eine heben...

Ginny hingegen schmuste sich an Harry heran und genoss das Gefühl der Liebe und des Vertrauens.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück machten sie sich Gedanken über den Rest des Tages.

Retalan schlug vor, das sie sich zuerst in die Schattenwesen verwandeln sollten.

Das ging eigentlich sehr schnell. Erst tobten sie als magische Wölfe über die Wiese. Dann verwandelten sie sich in Vampire und hatten das Gefühl gleich aristokratischer zu wirken. Dann verwandelte sich Harry in einen Wehrwolf und sie bemerkten, das er Ginny nicht angreifen würde, sie konnte ihn in jeder Form, Phönix, Mensch, Vampir und magischer Wolf, nähern und berühren.

Zum Schluss verwandelte Ginny sich in eine Veela und da Harry in dem Moment seine menschliche Form angenommen hatte war er mehr als nur unruhig Ginny gegenüber. Als sie sich wieder in ihre menschliche Form transfigurierte musste sie schallend lachen: „Oh, Süßer, konntest du dich nicht mehr beherrschen..."

Harry schmollte, dann, nach einer Weile, sagte er immer noch leicht beleidigt: „Hey ich bin in dich verliebt und jetzt kommst du noch mit deinem Veelacharm, das ist nicht fair!"

Ginny schmunzelte und gab ihm ein leichtes Küsschen auf die Lippen. Dann fragte sie: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich denke wir sollten dein und mein ehemaliges und wohl eher so genanntes zu Hause besuchen gehen. Wir können ja ein wenig unsere so genannten Verwandten versuchen aus zu spionieren! Und dann können wir ja ein wenig für Unruhe sorgen! Was hältst du denn davon?" fragte Harry.

Ginny grinste teuflisch und sagte: „Einverstanden! Mal schauen, wer loyal uns gegenüber ist! Und dann sehen wir weiter!"

Retalan erklärte, das er derweil die nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen unterwegs sei, um die Verbündeten hier her nach Arafinwë Felagund zu holen. Sie verabredeten sich in drei Wochen wieder hier zu treffen.

Dann verschwand Retalan in einer Stichflamme. Harry und Ginny verwandelten sich in ihre Phönix Form zurück und teleportierten zu Gringotts. Harry hatte die Idee, nach zu prüfen, ob er nicht doch etwas geerbt hätte.

Ginny und Harry wandelten sich in ihre Vampirform und gingen verhüllt zum Eingang der Bank. Die schweren Türen zur Bank schwangen durch einen einzelnen Wink der Hand von einem der verhüllten Wesen auf und die Menschen machten alle erschrocken Platz.

Hätten die beiden Verhüllten keine Kapuzen auf gehabt, hätten sie gesehen, wie beide amüsiert lächelten.

Der Kobold am Schalter sah misstrauisch auf die menschlichen Wesen vor ihm. Die Kobolde galten schon immer als extrem misstrauisch und wer in einem von ihnen einen Vertrauten besaß, konnte sich und seinen Wohnsitz mit besten Abwehrzaubern schützen, auch wenn die kleinen Wesen allgemein neutral standen.

Ginny und Harry gingen auf den Schalter zu und zogen dabei ihre Kapuzen ab.

Dort angekommen gingen sie sofort zu Griphook, den Harry ja bestens kannte, wenn man das von Kobolden behaupten kann. Dieser begrüßte ihn auch sofort: „Mr. Potter, was ein Glück, das sie kommen. Lange hätte ich ihr Erbe nicht erhalten können!"

Harry runzelte seine Stirn und fragte: „Welches Erbe bitte schön?"

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen mögen!" sagte Griphook und ging voraus in ein besonderes Büro. Als Ginny und Harry die Türen durch schritten fühlten beide ein Kribbeln und schauten sich fragend an.

Noch mehr erstaunt waren sie, das Griphook sie nun mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung, Erschrecken und auch Bewunderung anschauten. Dann sagte Griphook: „Entschuldigen sie meine Überraschung, aber dies hier ist unser Raum für Erbtests. Hier wird auch festgestellt, ob sie in ihrer wahren Form oder gewandelt herum laufen. Und das Ergebnis ist mehr als überraschend. Aber ich muss hinzu fügen wir sind freudigste überrascht. Sie sind die lange vermissten Phönixlords und schon gebunden. Nun lassen sie uns nach ihren Erben schauen. Dafür brauchen wir ein paar Tropfen Blut von ihnen." Erklärte Griphook.

Als dies geschehen war hielt Griphook die Luft an. Nach einer Weile erklärte er: „Das ihnen, Mr. Potter, das Erbe ihrer Eltern und das ihres Paten Mr. Black, zugeteilt wird sollte klar sein. Das es aber nur zu fünfzig Prozent ihnen gehört ist eine Überraschung. Die anderen fünfzig Prozent aber stehen ihrer Frau zu!"

„Wie bitte? Meine Frau?" fragte Harry konfus.

Ginny fragte aufgebracht: „Welche Frau?"

Griphook erklärte beruhigend: „Bitte hören sie mir zu. Da sie als Phönixlords gebunden sind ist das gleichbedeutend, das sie in ihren menschlichen Formen verheiratet sind. Das bedeutest sie Mrs. Ginerva Chantal Potter und sie Mr. Harry James Potter sind und sowohl in ihrer menschlichen als auch in ihrer vampirischer Form verheiratet!"

„Damit haben sie beide gleichberechtigten Zugang zu den Hochsicherheits-Verliesen mit den Nummern 10 der Familie Potter und 11 der Familie Black! Somit können weder Dumbledore noch das Ministerium ihre Versuche, diese Verliese sich ein zu verleiben, zum Erfolg führen. Die Erben sind gefunden und sie haben ihre Erbschaften angetreten!" erklärte Griphook weiter.

Während dessen waren weitere Kobolde erschienen, die in einer sehr edlen Tracht gekleidet waren. Dann erklärte Griphook weiter: „Außerdem haben sie Zugang zu den Verließen eins bis fünf!"

Mehrere, eigentlich alle anwesenden, Kobolde schnappten ungläubig nach Luft. Nur die wenigsten wussten, dass die Zaubererbank Gringotts zeitgleich mit Hogwarts gegründet und erbaute wurde. So entstand auch nach und nach Hogesmade, die Winkelgasse um Gringotts herum und auch die Nockturngasse. Dies wussten nur wenige, gute gebildete Menschen zwischen den Historikern.

Und so wurde das erste Verließ, Verließ eins, zum Verlies der Phönixlords und die Verliese zwei bis fünf für die vier Gründer Hogwarts. Dies wussten nur die besten Wissenschaftler der Zauberer.

Die Augen des Kobolds Griphook weiteten sich, soweit es überhaupt ging und er winkte rasch ein Clanmitglied heran, der die Potters zu den Wägelchen führte.

Es war ein junger Kobold und man konnte sehen, wie sehr er die ungewöhnlich lange und halsbrecherische Fahrt genoss. Als sie schließlich, tausend Meter unter der Erdoberfläche, anhielten, sprang er aus dem Wagen vor eine hohe Steinwand und sah sich nach seinen Beifahrern um, voll fieser Erwartung.

Doch er wurde enttäuscht, die wieder verhüllte Frau und der wieder verhüllte Mann stiegen galant aus dem Holzwagen und es schien so, als würden sie beide die Wand vor ihnen genau betrachten. Dann wandten sie ihre Köpfe zueinander und dann nickten sie.

„Ich kann mich auf Ihre Verschwiegenheit verlassen?", fragte Harry kalt und die berufliche Erfahrung sage dem jungen Kobold, dass er nicht älter als zwanzig sein konnte, eher jünger.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir!", erwiderte er empört und zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich ein Windhauch um sie herum fegte. So weit unter der Erde war dies nicht möglich!

Harry zeigte keine Gefühlsregung als er sich zu der Steinwand umdrehte, ebenso wie Ginny, die Hände vor sich ausstreckten und langsam auf sie zugingen. Direkt vor der Wand blieben sie stehen und schlossen dann die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren.

Sie ließen beide ihre Kraft durch die vier Hände in das zuvor undurchsichtige Schutzschild fließen, dass nun golden leuchtete und die Struktur ähnlich eines Fischernetztes aufwies.

Dann verwandelte sich die Wand und wo vorher fünf Türen waren war nun ein großes Tor zu erkennen.

Ginny und Harry konnten nun durch das Tor durch schreiten, aber der junge Kobold konnte nichts erkennen. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen Ginny und Harry lächelnd wieder aus dem Verlies.

Mit seinen geschärften Sinnen konnte der Kobold bei beiden eine Art Siegelring entdecken. Sie begaben sich noch zu den beiden Familienverliesen und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde verließen sie auch dieses.

Dann begaben sie sich wieder an die Oberfläche. Sie verließen dann die Bank und begaben sich in eine kaum einsehbare Ecke.

Harry und Ginny verwandelten sich in ihre eigentliche Form zurück und teleportierten nach Phönix Art zum Fuchsbau. Sie hatten sich eine Stelle etwas weiter weg aus gesucht und dort verwandelten sie sich in ihre Form als magischer Wolf. Da dies ein Schattenwesen war, wie zum Beispiel eine Mystikatze, konnten sie ohne gesehen zu werden direkt in den Fuchsbau.

Dort angekommen waren gerade Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermine und Percy sich am unterhalten. Zur Überraschung von Ginny und Harry waren aber auch die Malfoys, Narzissa, Lucius und Draco, anwesend.

Hermine fragte gerade: „Jetzt ist nicht nur Potter verschwunden sondern auch noch Ginny. Albus tobt, weil wir nun auch nicht mehr auf Ginny zurück greifen können, als Druckmittel gegen Potter. Wie hat sie es eigentlich geschafft hier ab zu hauen und warum funktioniert eigentlich der Aufspührzauber nicht mehr?"

Ron verdrehte seine Augen und sagte: „Wenn dann kannst du es doch nur wissen, schließlich hast du ihn auf sie gelegt! Aber mal was anderes. Wie weit sind wir mit dem Pottererbe. Wann bekommen wir denn nun unseren Teil?"

Percy sagte in seiner bornierten Art: „Nun wir im Ministerium arbeiten gründlich. Und wenn bist zum siebzehnten Geburtstag das Großmaul Potter sein Erbe nicht angetreten hat, dann bekommen wir unseren Teil, so wie es vereinbart war. Und ich habe keine Bedenken, das uns das gelingt. Zumindest habe ich dafür gesorgt, das keine Benachrichtigungen an ihn gesendet werden."

Nun fragte Narcissa: „Das ist ja mehr euer Problem, aber was ist mit eurer Tochter. Schließlich soll sie Draco bekommen, das habt ihr versprochen. Lasst uns doch endlich den Hochzeitsvertrag zwischen den beiden schließen. Nicht das da noch etwas dazwischen kommt!"

Derweil schaute Draco lüstern und dann flüsterte er nach einer Weile: „Wie habt ihr es eigentlich geschafft, so lange zu tun, als wärt ihr Freunde dieses eingebildeten Potters?"

Nun grinste Hermine und sagte: „Genau so wie die vorgespielte Tatsache, das wir deine Feinde sind! War doch genial? Aber du warst auch nicht schlecht!"

Ron, Draco und Hermine lachten boshaft. Derweil fragte Mr. Weasley Mr. Malfoy: „Lucius, hast du schon weitere Informationen, wie es mit der Zusammenarbeit zwischen Dumbledore und Lord Voldemort läuft? Wann werden wir endlich dieses dämliche Ministerium absetzen können und endlich die Macht übernehmen?"

„Arthur, beruhige dich! Es sieht gut aus und wir werden offiziell nächsten Monat das Ministerium übernehmen. Nur die Reinblüter und diejenigen, welche die Ansichten und Regeln der Reinblüter akzeptieren und leben werden obsiegen! Alle anderen ordnen sich uns unter oder werden unter gehen!" erklärte Malfoy.

Dann setzten sich die Familien Weasley und Malfoy zusammen und setzten den Hochzeitsvertrag zwischen Ginny und Draco auf. Mr. Malfoy rief durch den Kamin einen Kobold, der diese Urkunde notariell beglaubigen lassen sollte.

Lucius sagte: „Hier ist der avisierte Hochzeitsvertrag. Wir möchten ihn umgehend beglaubigen lassen..." damit reichte Malfoy dem Kobold das Dokument und der Kobold verschwand.

Ginny wart genau wie Harry von dem bisher gehörten traurig und überrascht. Nun aber schaute Ginny panisch Harry an. Dann flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Ich will diesen Schleimbeutel aber nicht heiraten..."

Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm und sagte: „Du brauchst nicht zu flüstern. In unserer Schattenform, können sie uns nicht nur nicht sehen, sondern sie können uns auch nicht hören! Außerdem hast du doch den Kobold gehört! Wir sind offiziell verheiratet. Wenn nun ein Hochzeitsvertrag geschlossen wird, dann ist er doch nicht gültig. Außerdem sind die Weasleys nicht deine Eltern und somit können sie keinen Vertrag über dich schließen! Und last nut not least, wenn alles nichts hilft, dann flüchte ich mit dir irgendwo hin!"

Überrascht schaute Ginny Harry an. Dann lächelte sie und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund.

Kurz darauf erschien auch der Kobold wieder und erklärte: „Familie Weasley, leider muss ich ihnen mit teilen, das es keine rechtliche Grundlage gibt Ginerva Chantal nun Potter war nie ihre Tochter und außerdem sind Mrs. Ginerva Chantal Potter und Mr. Harry James Potter bereits rechtskräftig verheiratet!"

Damit verschwand der Kobold und lies verdutzte Malfoys, Weasleys und Hermine zurück.

Harry und Ginny hatten sich derweil wieder zurück gezogen und trafen sich mit Retalan in ihrer Phönixform. Auf die Frage, welche stärken sie hätten erklärte er: „Wenn ihr in eurer menschlichen oder Vampir Form seid habt ihr alle Fähigkeiten des Phönixes und der anderen drei Wesen. Außerdem beherrscht ihr stablose und stille Magie und seid auch gegen den Todesfluch immun, solange ihr nicht mehr als drei Mal in einer Stunde getroffen werdet! Ich hoffe es hilft euch!"

Ginny und Harry verwandelten sich in ihre menschliche Form und betrachteten sich gegenseitig. Ginny hatte immer noch die Spuren der Tränen im Gesicht. Harry küsste sie liebevoll weg und dann sagte er mit kaum zu unterdrückender Wut: „Wir sollten ihnen einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstatten. Ich denke sie sollen sehen, wie sehr wir uns lieben! Was hältst du davon?"

Ginny legte ihre Arme um Harrys Hals und sagte dann: „Deinen Argumenten kann ich leider nichts entgegen bringen, ich liebe dich!"

Dann transformierten sie sich noch heiße Klamotten, schließlich wollten sie auch provozieren, und gingen dann zu Fuß in Richtung Fuchsbau.

Dort hörten sie schon am Rand des Gartens, das scheinbar eine laute Diskussion am Laufen war. Sie klopften an die Tür und nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete Percy. Er war einfach nur sprachlos. Ginny schob ihn zur Seite und ging mit Harry an der Hand in die Küche. Augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe. Dann sagte Ginny: „Eigentlich ist es nicht notwendig es euch zu sagen, da ihr ja nicht meine Familie seid, aber hier an meiner Seite ist Harry, mein Ehemann. Ach und zu dir Frettchen, eher hätte ich Selbstmord begangen, als dich zu heiraten. Schließlich hab ich Geschmack!"

Damit drehte sie sich zu Harry und gab ihm einen verteufelt heißen Zungenkuss. Gleichzeitig

rieb sie ihren Unterkörper lasziv an Harrys. Der war nicht zurückhaltend und verstärkte den Druck, indem er mit beiden Händen Ginnys Pobacken griff und Ginny noch enger an sich drückte.

Ginny ritt der Teufel und sie selber griff mit einer Hand an Harrys Hintern und mit der anderen Hand führte sie eine Hand Harrys an ihren Busen.

Besonders Ron und Draco aber kaum weniger Hermine schauten staunend und geschockt auf die Beiden.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sich Harry und Ginny und Ginny sagte trocken: „Das sollten wir gleich noch vertiefen..."

Harry brachte nur rau ein: „Versprochen..." heraus.

Nun brach es in typischer Manier aus Mrs. Weasley heraus: „Ginerva Chantal Weasley, was ist das für ein Aufzug in dem du hier herum läufst und du wirst augenblicklich deine Liebelei mit Potter beenden und dich mit Draco zu den Malfoys begeben!"

Nun lachte Harry laut auf: „Sie haben den Kobold doch gehört, geht das nicht in ihren Kopf? Sind hier alle nur dumm? Also belästigen sie nicht meine Ehefrau weiter. Ach ja außerdem können sie alle sich abschreiben, auf mein Erbe zu zugreifen. Das geht auch nicht mehr. Nun schönen Tag, noch, wie ihr wisst darf ich jetzt mein Versprechen einlösen."

Damit nahm er Ginnys Hand und sie verschwanden in einem Feuerwirbel. Sie kamen als Phönixe im Wald ihres Schlosses an. Als sie sich gerade wieder in ihre menschliche Form verwandelt hatten kamen ihnen ein goldenes und ein schwarzes Einhorn entgegen.

Gleichzeitig kam auch Retalan hinzu und erklärte: „Darf ich euch vorstellen, die ersten Verbündeten sind angekommen. Luna Lovegood ist der Name goldenes Einhorn und damit Prinzessin aller Einhörner und Blaise Zabini heißt das schwarze Einhorn. Es ist sogar ein schwarzes Kriegseinhorn und der Seelenpartner und Beschützer von Luna Lovegood."

tbc


	8. Chapter 7

**Pläne und Gegenpläne!**

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

Ginny ritt der Teufel und sie selber griff mit einer Hand an Harrys Hintern und mit der anderen Hand führte sie eine Hand Harrys an ihren Busen.

Besonders Ron und Draco aber kaum weniger Hermine schauten staunend und geschockt auf die Beiden.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sich Harry und Ginny und Ginny sagte trocken: „Das sollten wir gleich noch vertiefen..."

Harry brachte nur rau ein: „Versprochen..." heraus.

Nun brach es in typischer Manier aus Mrs. Weasley heraus: „Ginerva Chantal Weasley, was ist das für ein Aufzug in dem du hier herum läufst und du wirst augenblicklich deine Liebelei mit Potter beenden und dich mit Draco zu den Malfoys begeben!"

Nun lachte Harry laut auf: „Sie haben den Kobold doch gehört, geht das nicht in ihren Kopf? Sind hier alle nur dumm? Also belästigen sie nicht meine Ehefrau weiter. Ach ja außerdem können sie alle sich abschreiben, auf mein Erbe zu zugreifen. Das geht auch nicht mehr. Nun schönen Tag, noch, wie ihr wisst darf ich jetzt mein Versprechen einlösen."

Damit nahm er Ginnys Hand und sie verschwanden in einem Feuerwirbel. Sie kamen als Phönixe im Wald ihres Schlosses an. Als sie sich gerade wieder in ihre menschliche Form verwandelt hatten kamen ihnen ein goldenes und ein schwarzes Einhorn entgegen.

Sowohl Harry als auch Ginny waren total erfreut ihre ersten Verbündeten an zu treffen. Dann langsam gingen beide auf die Einhörner zu, die sich selbst in diesem Moment wieder zurück verwandelten. Vor ihnen standen Luna und Blaise.

Leicht lächelnd hatten sie, Luna und Blaise, ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt. Harry und Ginny gingen auf sie zu und dann begrüßten sie sich.

Schließlich fragte Luna: „Seid ihr nicht erschrocken, uns eben noch so anders gesehen zu haben?"

Ginny grinste und ihr war natürlich genau so klar wie Harry, das dies nur die gewandelte Form von Blaise und Luna waren und auch bei ihnen in Wirklichkeit die Einhörner ihre wahre Form dar stellte.

Ginny machte sich einen Spass und sagte: „Wow, das ihr Einhörner als Animagusform habt ist einfach genial. Das soll doch äußerst selten sein als Animagus eine magische Form zu übernehmen? Wir habt ihr das geschafft?"

Harry hatte von Ginny mental mit bekommen, das sie sich einen Spass erlauben wollte und machte sogleich mit: „Aber sind Einhörner nicht weiß? Ich kenne kein goldenes und erst recht kein schwarzes?"

Blaise erklärte: „Nun wir sind überrascht aber auch sehr erfreut euch hier zu treffen. Doch zuerst einmal zu den verschiedenen Formen der Einhörner. Du hast Recht, Harry, die Einhörner sind tatsächlich im Allgemeinen weiß. Goldene Einhörner sind die Herrscher über alle Einhörner und sie werden immer von einem Kriegseinhorn begleitet. Dieses Kriegseinhorn begleitet das goldene Einhorn, das eine Einhornprinzessin ist, immer uns schützt es mit seinem Leben. Außerdem ist es mit der Zeit der Lebenspartner der Einhorn-Prinzessin."

„Und dies sind nicht unsere Animagusformen Ginny! Unsere eigentliche Form sind die Einhörner. die menschliche Form ist nur eine Verwandlung. Wir sind übrigens hier um..." hier wurde Luna von Blaise unterbrochen.

Er sagte mit einen entschuldigenden Blick: „Leider dürfen wir euch nicht mehr sagen. Es geht nicht gegen euch..."

Harry nickte und löste nun die ungemütliche Stimmung auf: „Stimmt und ihr handelt rechtens, denn ihr sollt niemanden außer den Phönixlords zu erkennen geben, warum ihr hier seid!"

Vollkommen verblüfft schauten Luna und Blaise die beiden an. Ginny giggelte und sagte: „Dann sollten wir euch unsere eigentliche Form zeigen!" sprachs und schon verwandelten sich Harry und Ginny in ihre Phönixformen.

Kurz darauf verwandelten sie sich zurück und standen in ihrer menschlichen Form vor Blaise und Luna. Schmunzelnd sagte Ginny: „Nun schaut nicht so verdutzt. Das jetzt ist auch nur unsere gewandelte Form. Wir beide sind die momentan amtierenden Phönixlords und dies ist nur eine unserer Formen!"

„Außerdem sind wir hier in unserem Schloss. Es ist Arafinwë Felagund, das ist in der Sprache der Phönixe und bedeutet übersetzt das Heim des Lord der Phönixe!" erklärte nun Ginny weiter.

„Wissen deine Eltern davon? Wollte Luna wissen.

Ginny schaute nun mehr als traurig aus und Harry erklärte, was sich alles zugetragen hatte, zwischen Gin und ihren vermeintlichen Eltern. Luna und Blaise waren stink wütend.

Dann schließlich sagte Harry aber: „Bitte hört mir noch abschließend zu. Da wir beide als Phönixlords gebunden sind ist das gleichbedeutend, das wir in ihren menschlichen und auch in unserer vampirischen Form miteinander offiziell verheiratet sind. Das bedeutest vor euch stehen nun Mrs. Ginerva Chantal Potter und Mr. Harry James Potter, na ja letzteres war ja schon immer so!"

Ginny erklärte weiter: „Wenn wir in unserer menschlichen oder Vampir Form sind haben wir alle Fähigkeiten des Phönixes und der anderen drei Wesen. Außerdem beherrscht wir stablose, stille und Elementar-Magie und sind auch gegen den Todesfluch immun, solange wir nicht mehr als drei Mal in einer Stunde getroffen werden!"

Blaise bat die beiden, ob sie sich für sie in die Schattenwesen verwandeln würden. Das ging eigentlich wieder sehr schnell. Erst tobten sie als magische Wölfe über die Wiese. Dann verwandelten sie sich in Vampire und hatten das Gefühl gleich aristokratischer zu wirken. Schließlich verwandelte sich Harry in einen Wehrwolf und hier bemerkten Luna und Blaise bemerkten, das er weder Ginny noch sie beide angreifen würde, sie konnten ihn in jeder Form, Phönix, Mensch, Vampir und magischer Wolf, nähern und berühren.

Zum Schluss verwandelte Ginny sich in eine Veela und da Harry in dem Moment seine menschliche Form wieder angenommen hatte war er mehr als nur unruhig Ginny gegenüber. Als sie sich wieder in ihre menschliche Form transfigurierte musste sie wieder einmal schallend lachen: „Oh, Süßer, konntest du dich schon wieder einmal nicht mehr beherrschen..."

Dann ging Ginny auf Harry zu und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll. Luna und Blaise schmunzelten und Luna fragte: „Warum hat es bei Blaise nicht gewirkt, dein Veelacharme?"

Ginny grinste und erklärte: „Ich kann diesen Veelacharme zielgerichtet einsetzten oder auf alle übertragen. Hier eben habe ich ihn nur auf Harry ausgerichtet und es hat ja offensichtlich gewirkt!"

Harry schmollte, dann, nach einer Weile, sagte er immer noch leicht beleidigt: „Hey du weißt, das ich in dich verliebt bin und jetzt nutzt du schon wieder deinen Veelacharme und auch nur bei mir setzt du ihn ein, das ist nicht fair! Das nächste Mal fall ich einfach über dich her und dann?"

Nun grinste Ginny wirklich frech: „Dann, dann werden meine sehnsüchtigsten Wünsche wahr!"

Schließlich begaben sich alle vier in das Schloss und Luna und Blaise erhielten ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Es war im Erdgeschoss mir direktem Zugang zur Wiese, so dass sie sich auch ihn ihrer eigentlichen Form frei bewegen konnten.

Ginny und Harry blieben, während sich Luna und Blaise einrichteten, im Wohnzimmer und machten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Ginny lag quer über Harry und er schmuste mit ihr die ganze Zeit.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Luna und Blaise in ihrer menschlichen Form und machten es sich auf einer anderen Couch bequem. Blaise fragte: „Wisst ihr wer noch kommt?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Nein, das erledigt Retalan, mein vertrauter Phönix. Ich denke er kennt alle, die noch hier hinzu stoßen müssen. Ich denke aber, das wir noch Basilisken, Wehrwölfe, Vampire und Veelas kommen werden. Vielleicht auch noch Drachen, Thestrale, Feen, Elfen, Kobolde und Greifen, mal schauen!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und zwischenzeitlich war Retalan erschienen. Man machte sich gegenseitig bekannt und er erklärte nur, das er die beiden Einhörner ankündigen wollte, was sich bereits erledigt hätte. Sie verabredeten sich soweit, das Retalan die weiteren Verbündeten her holte. Luna und Blaise würden sie als Einhörner oder in ihrer menschlichen Form begrüßen.

Retalan schlug noch vor, das es sicher noch einiges im Fuchsbau aus zu kundschaften gäbe.

Ginny und Harry wollten als Schattenwesen nochmals in den Fuchsbau und ein wenig spionieren.

Während dessen im Fuchsbau...

Immer noch waren die Malfoys und Hermine bei den Weasleys. Nur langsam legte sich bei ihnen der Schock. Dann als erster reagierte Percy und sagte: „Das will ich jetzt erst einmal wissen. Wie weit wir mit dem Pottererbe im Ministerium sind. Ich finde heraus, wann wir denn nun unseren Teil bekommen und was dieser verrückte Kobold hier verzapft hat!"

Damit verschwand Percy. Lucius begab sich zu Voldemort und Hermine ging zu Dumbledore. Erst drei Stunden später passierte für alle Zauberer, wenn sie es gewusst hätten, das absolut Ungewöhnliche. Im Fuchsbau trafen sich Lord Voldemort und der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore.

Gleichzeitig traf auch Percy ein. Er berichtete folgendes: „Es herrscht Aufruhr im Ministerium. Offensichtlich wurde die Erben der Potters und der Blacks angenommen und sind jetzt nicht mehr greifbar. Obwohl keine Benachrichtigungen an ihn gesendet wurden, hat Potter die beiden Erben offensichtlich angenommen. Des weiteren wurde er und auch Ginny emanzipiert und sie sind tatsächlich miteinander verheiratet. Aber keiner kann Details über die Hochzeit und ihren Stammbaum finden. Selbst die Eltern von Potter, Lily und James, sind in keinem Stammbaum zu finden. Es ist mysteriös!"

Voldemort hob nur seine Augenbraue und war leicht überrascht und fragte in seiner krächzend, hellen Stimme: „Habe ich sie so sehr erwischt, die Potters, das ich sie damit auch aus dem großen Stammbaum entfernt habe?"

„Das denke ich eher weniger, Tom!" sagte Dumbledore trocken. Der schaute Professor Dumbledore schmunzelnd an und fragte: „Albus, was verschweigst du uns denn noch?"

Der lächelte spitzbübisch zurück und erklärte dann: „Die Potters, Lily und James, waren geborene Phönixe, um genau zusein, sind wir Phönixl­ords. Ich aber bin ein geborener Dämon und besitze als solcher Zauber, die auch den Phönixlords Scha­den können, zwar nicht töten, aber soweit schwächen, das auch der Todesfluch wirkt. Und Tom, deine Todesflüche haben dann die Potters endgültig vernichtet. Was mir aber bisher nicht klar geworden ist, ist die Tatsache, warum Harry den Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Er hätte genau so geschwächt sein müssen?" unzufrieden schüttelte Dumbi seinen Kopf.

Hermine sagte nachdenklich: „War es nicht doch der Blutschutz von Harrys Mutter?"

„Nein, Hermine, nein. Es gibt keinen Blutschutz, der einem vor dem Todesfluch schützen kann. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er sich vor dem Basiliskengift schützen konnte. Es hätte innerhalb einer Sekunde wirken müssen. Ich weiß nicht was der Grund dafür ist und das ist es auch was mich beunruhigt!"

„Und was ist das mit eurer Tochter Ginny?" mischte sich nun Narcissa ein, „warum ist sie nun mit Potter zusammen? Und warum konntet ihr sie nicht halten?"

Nun blickte Draco zornig auf und sagte wütend: „Ja ich will sie haben. Sie ist noch Jungfrau, ich konnte das riechen. Ich will sie haben, sofort!"

„Beruhige dich Draco. Du bist als halb gewandelter Vampir zwar in der Lage solches zu spüren und kannst in der Sonne leben, wie ich als gewandelter Vampir auch, aber du weißt, das du dich noch nicht zu sehr anstrengen darfst. Du erhältst deinen kompletten Fähigkeiten erst mit deiner Volljährigkeit. Bis dahin musst du dich noch zurück halten!" erklärte Lucius.

Dann sagte Lucius weiter: „Wir werden sie finden und dann ist sie dein, egal, ob sie nun mit Potter verheiratet ist oder nicht! Ich verspreche es dir!"

Ron grinste gehässig und sagte dann zu Draco, dem er gleichzeitig einen Arm um seine Schultern legte: „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich helfe dir diese Schlampe zu finden!"

Draco nickte und dann gingen beide zusammen raus, ihnen war langweilig und sie wollten der weiteren Diskussion nicht bei wohnen.

Harry und Ginny hatten alles mit bekommen und waren mehr als glücklich, das sie niemand entdecken konnte. Denn ihre Wut war kaum zu bezähmen.

Sie folgten Ron und Draco hinaus aus dem Fuchsbau.

Als sie sich weit genug entfernt hatten, wandelten Ginny und Harry ihre Form wieder in die menschliche und schauten zornig auf Ron und Draco.

Als die sie sahen zogen sofort ihre Zauberstäbe und Draco deutete auf Harry und schrie: „Scalpere cauda!"

Gleichzeitig brüllte Ron: „Rumpere cervical" und schickte diesen Fluch auch gegen Harry.

Ginny sprang vor Harry, der von ihrer Reaktion überrascht wurde und sie hielt ihre Hände wie zum Schutz in Richtung Ron und Draco. Im nächsten Moment schrie sie intuitiv: „Solaris cautus!" und im gleichen Augenblick waren Harry und Ginny in einer goldenen Hülle verschwunden, bevor noch die beiden Flüche sie treffen konnten.

Mit dem Fluch - Scalpere cauda - den Draco auf Harry warf, wollte er ihn entmannen und Ron benutzte den Fluch - Rumpere cervical - um ihm den Schädel zu brechen. Doch das intuitiv gesprochenen Schild - Solaris cautus - von Ginny, dem Sonnenschild, wurden beide Flüche nicht nur blockiert sondern auch gleichzeitig an ihre Sender direkt zurück geschickt.

Die hastig gesprochenen Protego Schutzschilde wurden durch die beiden Flüche locker durchbrochen und Ron und Draco wurden Opfer ihres eigenen Angriffs. Ron brach bewusstlos und mit blut überströmten Kopf zusammen, während Draco schreiend sich sein bestes Stück haltend zusammen brach.

Im nächsten Moment erschienen Voldemort und Dumbledore per Apparation direkt an den Ort des Geschehens.

Ginny schickte an Dumbledore ein: „Satanus cervix annullare!" Mit diesem Fluch zerstörte sie nun dauerhaft einen Teil der dämonischen Kraft Dumbledores. Der verschwand auch sofort wieder mit einem Aufschrei.

Während dessen hatte Harry an Voldemort ein „Spiritus destructo!" geschickt, mit dem er ihm wieder einen Seelenteil zerstörte. Voldemort schrie auch mit seiner hellen Stimme panisch auf und verschwand mit einem getarnten Portschlüssel.

Im nächsten Augenblick kam der Rest der Weasleys und Hermine heraus und legten ein Dauerfeuer an Flüchen auf sie. Ginny und Harry fassten sich an die Hände und verschwanden in einer doppelten Flamme, ehe sie von einem der Flüche getroffen werden konnten.

Molly eilte sofort zu Ron, genau so wie Narcissa zu Draco rannte, um die beiden medizinisch zu versorgen. Als sie so weit kuriert waren kamen auch schon Auroren, unter anderem Nymphodora Tonks. Sie nahm die Aussagen auf.

„Wir haben gar nichts gemacht und dieser verfluchte Potter erschien, entführte meine Tochter Ginny und als mein Sohn Ron und sein Freund, der ehrenwerte Draco Malfoy, meine Tochter zurück holen wollte wurden sie von zwei grausamen Flüchen getroffen. Bei meinem Sohn handelte es sich um den schwarzmagischen Fluch „Rumpere cervical" und bei Draco wandte Potter den grausamen schwarzen Fluch „Scalpere cauda!" an."

Narcissa nickte und fasste entrüstet zusammen: „Hiermit erstatten wir Anzeige gegen Harry James Potter wegen Zauberei als Minderjähriger, Verwendung dunkler Magie und Entführung meiner künftigen Schwiegertochter Ginerva Chantal Weasley!"

Tonks schaute beide Frauen nachdenklich an. Was die nicht wussten war, das alle Daten bezüglich Harry und Ginny, deren Emanzipierung und ihrer Ehe bei den Auroren bekannt war, da sie ja sonst sowieso selber alleine schon wegen der Zauberei als Minderjährige dies mit bekommen hätten. Dann führte Tonks noch einen Analysezauber aus und untersuchte dabei auch die Stäbe von Ron und Draco. Auch die beiden wurden untersucht, bevor sie ins Krankenhaus St. Mungo geschickt wurden.

Dann erklärte Tonks ironisch: „Sie sollten sich die Anklage nochmals überlegen. Erstens wissen wir Auroren bereits, dass Harry James Potter und Ginerva Chantal Potter beide bereits Emanzipiert und rechtmäßig verheiratet sind. Außerdem wurde uns eine Anfrage geschickt, warum die Familie Weasley nicht angegeben hat, das Ginerva Chantal Potter als Findelkind aufgenommen haben!"

Der Auror Kingsley stand dabei und erklärte zusätzlich: „Des weiteren wurde fest gestellt, das der schwarzmagischen Fluch „Rumpere cervical" von Ronald Billius Weasleys Zauberstab ausgesprochen wurde und bei Draco Lucius Malfoy mit seinem Zauberstab der grausame schwarzen Fluch „Scalpere cauda!" angewandt wurde."

„Die Flüche, von denen die beiden Jungen Männer getroffen wurden, weisen weiterhin darauf hin, das Spuren des Solaris cautus Schildes gefunden wurden, dem weißmagischsten Schild, den es gibt. Das wiederum bedeutet, das sie diese schwarzmagischen und verbotenen Flüche abgeschickt hätten und sie durch diesen Schild ihre eigene Medizin zu spüren bekommen hätten. Wir können sie gerne mit Veritasserum befragen. Ob sie mit diesem Ergebnis zufrieden sind möchte ich bezweifeln!" fragte Kingsley nun mit hoch gehobener Augenbraue.

Die Anklage wurde umgehend zurück genommen. Die Auroren überlegten noch, ob sie die Untersuchung weiter fort führen sollten, als ein erschöpfter und etwas kraftlos wirkender Professor Dumbledore erschien und erklärte, das es sich um eine eingefädelten Übungsduell handelte nur das es aus dem Ruder gelaufen sei. Man würde sich selber um die Bereinigung kümmern: „Dummer Weise haben wir vergessen die Eltern von Ron und Draco zu informieren. Dafür möchte ich mich bei ihnen Familie Weasley und Familie Malfoy, entschuldigen!" erklärte Dumbledore zu Schluss.

Kingsley und Tonks schauten sich an, akzeptierten diese Erklärung, zumindest taten sie so und verschwanden in der Auroren Zentrale.

Dort trafen sie im Büro von Kingsley auf Remus Lupin und klärten ihn über die eben vorgefundene Situation auf. Alle drei mussten dann schmunzeln. Dann sagte Remus: „Mein Freund Retalan, du kannst dich sichtbar machen. Wir sind hier unter Freunden!"

Retalan erschien und Remus erklärte weiter: „Die Phönixlords sind erschienen. Es ist ein Paar und ich glaube zu wissen, wie ihre menschliche Formen aus sehen!"

Auch Tonks musste schmunzeln und erklärte: „Dann werde ich wohl als Vertreterin der Metamorphagies und du Remus als Vertreter der Wehrwölfe wohl von Retalan zu den Phönixlords gebracht werden!"

„Na dann machst gut ihr Beiden. Tonks, du hast nun Urlaub, ich denke zwei Wochen sind in Ordnung?" sagte Kingsley mit funkelnden Augen.

Tonks und Remus standen neben einander, als Retalan auf ihre Schultern flog und mit einer Flamme verschwand. Kurz darauf waren sie im Schloss Arafinwë Felagund und wurden dort von zwei uns bekannten einhörnern vor den Toren empfangen.

Kurz darauf verwandelten sich die beiden und Remus schaute überrascht und fragte: „Ihr seid doch Luna Lovegood und Blaise Zabini. Was sind das für Animagusformen?"

Luna lachte glockenhell und sagte dann erklärend: „Das sind unsere wahren Formen. Ich bin ein goldenes Einhorn die Herrscherin über alle Einhörner und ich werde, wie immer, von einem Kriegseinhorn begleitet. Dieses Kriegseinhorn ist meine große Liebe Blaise Zabini. Außerdem ist es mit der Zeit der Lebenspartner der Einhorn-Prinzessin, wie ihr ja wisst!"

„Wow!" kam es von Tonks, „dann seid ihr ja wie wir Partner im Krieg gegen das Böse. Ich bin hier als die Vertreterin der Metamorphagies und mein Freund Remus als Vertreter der Wehrwölfe!"

Blaise erklärte: „Dann lasst uns rein gehen. Die Phönixlords sind zwar da, aber hatten eine kleine mehr als interessante Zusammenkunft!"

Tonks lachte und sagte: „Ich weiß, sie hatten mit Ron und Draco eine Auseinandersetzung!"

„Nicht nur! Sie hatten danach auch einen kurze aber hartes Zusammen treffen gegen Dumbledore und Voldemort gleichzeitig..." sagte Blaise nun trocken, der ebenso wie Luna nur kurz von Ginny und Harry informiert worden waren.

Tonks und Remus schauten die Beiden geschockt und entsetzt an...


	9. Chapter 8

**Verbündete und Überraschungen**

Anmerkungen: Hi InaBau, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

„Ohne uns wärst du schon von Anfang an gescheitert, ganz zu schweigen von Dumbledore. Ohne ihn kannst du die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen-"

"Und wer sagt das ich die Prophezeiung noch erfüllen werde?" fragte Harry eiskalt. George stockte, grinste dann aber "Die ganze Zauberwelt. Du bist nur für diesen einen Zweck geborenen, Potter. Es ist dein Leben!"

"Ich scheiß auf die Prophezeiung, wenn ich nur solche wie euch damit schützen würde!" fluchte Harry, „warum sollte ich für Menschen kämpfen die es nicht einmal ernst mit mir meinen? Ab sofort lebe ich mein eigenes Leben und niemand wird mich daran hindern. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich für andere gelebt aber damit ist Schluss. Soll sich die Zauberwelt einen neuen Retter suchen. Ihr habt doch selbst gesagt das ich zu schwach für Voldemort bin. Dann kämpft doch selber gegen ihn. Aber ihr wisst gar nicht, wer euer wirklicher Feind ist!"

„Und ich werde immer an Harrys Seite sein und wenn ich gegen euch kämpfe, dann werde ich das mit Freuden tun!" schimpfte Ginny immer noch schluchzend.

„Und wo wollt ihr hin?" höhnte Fred, war aber leicht nervös geworden. "Wollt ihr euch ihm etwa anschließen oder wie?"

„Tolle Idee!" lies Harry sarkastisch vernehmen...

Nachdenklich gingen

Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall.

Mechthild von Sonnenschein und Bertrand von Morgentau.


	10. Chapter 9

**Verbündete und Überraschungen**

Anmerkungen: Hi InaBau, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

„Ohne uns wärst du schon von Anfang an gescheitert, ganz zu schweigen von Dumbledore. Ohne ihn kannst du die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen-"

"Und wer sagt das ich die Prophezeiung noch erfüllen werde?" fragte Harry eiskalt. George stockte, grinste dann aber "Die ganze Zauberwelt. Du bist nur für diesen einen Zweck gebore­nen, Potter. Es ist dein Leben!"

"Ich scheiß auf die Prophezeiung, wenn ich nur solche wie euch damit schützen würde!" fluchte Harry, „warum sollte ich für Menschen kämpfen die es nicht einmal ernst mit mir mei­nen? Ab sofort lebe ich mein eigenes Leben und niemand wird mich daran hindern. Mein gan­zes Leben habe ich für andere gelebt aber damit ist Schluss. Soll sich die Zauberwelt einen neuen Retter suchen. Ihr habt doch selbst gesagt das ich zu schwach für Voldemort bin. Dann kämpft doch selber gegen ihn. Aber ihr wisst gar nicht, wer euer wirklicher Feind ist!"

„Und ich werde immer an Harrys Seite sein und wenn ich gegen euch kämpfe, dann werde ich das mit Freuden tun!" schimpfte Ginny immer noch schluchzend.

„Und wo wollt ihr hin?" höhnte Fred, war aber leicht nervös geworden. "Wollt ihr euch ihm etwa anschließen oder wie?"

„Tolle Idee!" lies Harry sarkastisch vernehmen...

Nachdenklich und erst recht tief betroffen gingen Ginny und Harry raus aus dem Laden und in die Winkelgasse.

Harry hielt Ginnys Hand und fragte: „Ich will weg ich brauche mal ne Auszeit! Kommst du mit?"

Ginny nickte immer noch betroffen und fragte: „Ja und wo hin?"

„Ich habe etwas über Feuermagier in Japan gelesen. Einer von ihnen wohnt in Shimabara an einem Vulkan. Es ist der Vulkan Unzen, der in der Nähe der kleinen Küstenstadt Shimabara im Süden Japans liegt. Der 1500 Meter hohe Berg gehört zu den zehn gefährlichsten und ex­plosivsten Vulkanen der Welt. Dort passierte etwas unglaubliches!" begann Harry zu erzäh­len.

„Ja und? Weiter!" wollte Ginny wissen.

„1991, nach einer Ruhephase von 200 Jahren, kündigten mehrere Erdbeben einen bevorste­henden Ausbruch an. Doch die Menschen, die in der Nähe des Unzen lebten, waren sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst. Bei einem gewaltigen Ausbruch wurden aus dem Berginnern kilome­terweit Gesteinsbrocken geschleudert. Vom schwarzen Himmel regnete es heiße Asche. Lava kochte rot glühend die Berghänge hinab. Lawinen aus heißer Asche, Schlamm und Geröll begruben alles Leben unter sich. Der Bauernhof und alle Ländereien der Familie Sato wurden bei diesem Ausbruch zerstört. Nur der Bauernhof und alle Ländereien der Familie Sato wurden bei diesem Ausbruch nicht zerstört. Mr. Sato stand zwischen der Lava und seinem Hof, hatte seine Hände Richtung Berg gerichtet und dann floss die Lava um ihn und seinen Hof herum!" erklärte Harry nun zu Ende.

„Wow! Und warum willst du dahin? Wir haben doch unsere Fähigkeiten als Phönixe?" wollte Ginny wissen.

In einer uneinsichtigen Ecke verwandelten sie sich in Phönixe und verschwanden.

Zwischenzeitlich waren vier weitere Vertreter unterschiedlicher magischer Gruppen im Schloss Arafinwë Felagund erschienen. Es handelte sich um die Professoren Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall von Hogwarts. Professor Minerva McGonagall vertrat die Anima­gie, die tatsächlich eine eigene Gruppe darstellten.

Professoren Severus Snape vertrat die Gruppe der Vampire. Er ist tatsächlich ein Vampir, al­lerdings kein normaler. Er gehört zur Rasse der Lamia, wenn man so will der Obersten Schicht der geborenen Vampire, die aber nicht die Probleme mit dem Sonnenlicht und Silber haben, wie besonders die gewandelten Vampire.

Zum Schluss waren auch noch die Drachen Lords erschienen, Mechthild von Sonnenschein und Bertrand von Morgentau. Sie vertraten alle Arten von Drachen, Minotauren und Basilis­ken.


	11. News

Hallo zusammen,

wie ihr sicher bereits gemerkt habt, h nge ich derzeit mit neuen Kapiteln etwas hinter her.

Dies lag unter anderem an arbeitsbedingten Gr nden, aber auch daran, das ich durch einen Festplattencrash viele fertige Kapitel verlor und diese jetzt neu schreiben muss.

Da ich ab Sonntag nun Urlaub habe, werde ich fast meine gesamten Stories in den n chsten beiden Wochen fortf hren.

Liebe Gr sse

Olaf 


End file.
